


Save Me

by NazakiSama166



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Rin (InuYasha), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Inuyasha, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Full Demon Inuyasha, Half Demon Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome Bashing, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kikyou (InuYasha) Being an Asshole, M/M, Minor Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Mpreg, Omega Sesshoumaru, Other, Protective InuYasha (InuYasha), Rin is a dork, Rin is a little shit, Sesshoumaru & Rin Friendships, alpha inuyasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazakiSama166/pseuds/NazakiSama166
Summary: Sesshomaru is a Hanyou, the son of "Inu no Taisho" the great Daiyouki. can he melt the heart of his older brother, when Inuyasha had a dark past of his own.Role-Reverse Story!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note/Warning: This is a Sibling Incest YAOI story male x male. the pairing is Inuyasha x Sesshomaru. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.
> 
> P.S: This is one of my oldest stories that only now I was able to publish. Hope You Like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story...
> 
> ENJOY ^-^/

You could hear the sound of rain falling into the ground, soaking the grass in every tear that fall. And see the lights of the thunders as it flashes in the skies as a sign of warning for everyone to take a cover. It was always known that the rain is a sign of sadness. But not today. Because if you look closely at the distance you will see a palace. That palace was buzzed with life.

Everyone is happy today and it seems that even the damp weather won't bust their spirit. For today is the day that the prince was born in.

* * *

In one room of the palace, you could see a beautiful woman lying on the bed. She has beautiful dark hair like silk with fair skin. She also has beautiful violet eyes and red lips like flower petals. She was looking at her husband. Her husband has a long silky silver hair tied in a high ponytail with tan skin. And honey-colored eyed. He was wearing a blue Yukata that was made from silk. He was caring a little bundle in his hands while smiling softly as he looks down at it. Now, that joyful view would have made everyone smile at it. You could practically see the pride radiation from the man like waves. The only different thing though was the man's face. Because if you looked at it, you will find a single purple stripe on each cheek. That is what made them different from each other. Because that mark is a mark of a demon. Her husband was a demon that much is true_. A demon who had foolishly fall in love with a human. _Thought the woman. After they had married. They come here to the palace. Their life was peaceful. Well, as much as peaceful as the lord of the western land can have. Yes, Her husband was the lord of this land and the strongest demon alive. He was...

Inu no Taisho. The head of the dog demons clan.

"What do you think we should name him?" Asked InuTaisho his wife as he finally looked at her, still smiling.

She thought about it. She wants her son to have a beautiful name but at the same time. She wants him to have a powerful name, a name that will leave all of their enemies shaken in fear bowing their head to the ground. After all, what is a beautiful name, if it couldn't have her enemies kissing her feet?

"Shirokumo?"

She looked at the boy in her husband's arms for a few minutes, then at her husband's eyes.

"Sesshomaru." She said to him in a tired voice.

"Killing perfection?" Asked her InuTaisho raising on brow at that.

"Yes." She said softly.

"Well then. Sesshomaru it is." he said happily as he handed her their son.

Her son has her fair skin and feminine fatter. She frowned at that._ That won't do._ She thought. She continued looking at him. He has a tuft of white snowy hair with a set of two puppy dog ears on top of it. And when he opens his eyes she sees that their color like his father. No mark on his face or his body. He almost looked like a human if it wasn't for his ears.

She wants to sneer at that but she contains herself.

It won't do her any good if she did.

The storm outside becomes stronger and stronger. The lightning flashes out followed by a booming voice of the doors being slammed open.

Outside the door stood a tall and handsome young man. He has fair skin, waist-length white hair with shoulder-length bangs. His face was covered by shadows so you couldn't see it clearly. He was wearing a white Hakama that tucked inside long black boots with a red obi at the waist. He was wearing a chest armor over a white Haori and two-piece of furs on his shoulders. He steps out into the light revealing his face. He has golden eyes with slit pupils with two violet magnets strip on his cheeks and a purple crescent moon on his forehead.

He looked at InuTaisho with cold blank eyes.

"Father." The figure said.

"Oh, Inuyasha. Come in, come look at your younger brother. His name is Sesshomaru. Do you want to carry him?" Said InuTaisho happily. Obvious to the look of hate that Inuyasha sent to his wife. He took Sesshomaru from his wife coming closer to Inuyasha. "Look. Isn't he beautiful." He said.

Inuyasha looks down at Sesshomaru up and down. He gives a soft snort. _He looks like a female._ He snares at the child making him cry.

"Take that filthy thing out of my sight. Father." Snarled Inuyasha. "I still can't believe that you get sway by that retched human and have a disgusting Hanyou as a son." Inuyasha didn't know why his father had fallen for that little human bitch. Is his father really that blind that he can't see what she is planning to do? He sees it in her eyes. The hate she had for them. The thirst for power that she wants, the disappointed she feels that her son isn't even strong enough like she had wanted. He doesn't know why his father had decided to turn a blind eye on it. But he won't stay still and watch that retched witch destroy the lives of others.

"INUYASHA!" His father screamed at him. "Apologize now."

"I only said the truth, father. How can you fall right into her trap? I thought you were better than this. And do you think that the Hanyou you call a son will live long enough to have his next breath. As a matter of fact father. Why don't you kill both of them. So we can finally have a peace of mind be-" Inuyasha was cut by a slap to the face.

He slapped him. His father had slapped him. His father did the only thing that he promised him not to do. Well then, it seems like that bitch had his father wrapped around her little finger. She will see though. They didn't name him the prince of blood for nothing!

"If you won't show respect for me or my mate. Then you should get out of here Inuyasha. Even if you are my son I won't stand it." Growled InuTaisho at him.

Inuyasha looked at his father for what would likely be the last time.

"Very well father. If that is your wish. You won't see my face here ever again unless you get rid of that bitch." Inuyasha sneered at his father turning around to get out of here.

"Oh, And I almost forget, here." Said Inuyasha as he throws something near his father's feet and closing the door behind him.

InuTaisho looked at the thing near his feet only to see a head. And not any head at that. It was the head of his rival. Ryuucotsuse the lord of the northern land. He could hear Shirokumo's screams and Sesshomaru's cry. The only thing going inside his head was

_WHAT HAVE I DONE?!_

* * *

…_**FIVE YEARS LATER…**_

A Little boy was running down the halls of the palace, with his tears running down his cheeks. She did it again. She slapped him. His mother did it. It wasn't really his fault that he was born a Hanyou. It wasn't his fault that the other demons always pike on him because of it. He still remembers her eyes that were filled with hate. Her voice was filled with fury as she utters those words.

_"NO son of mine Will be a disgusting weak Hanyou. You either fight them and finish them. Or kill yourself and save us all of the trouble."_

And the worst part is that he knows that his father would have believed her. Sometimes he wonders if his father is blind to the hate she had for them. If he wasn't, he shows no caring about the subject.

As he runs along the hall, trying to go to his room fast enough that no bully or worse she will catch him. He was slammed into something or someone if his nose wasn't lying to him. He gives a soft whimper as he looked up to emotionless eyes.

"Watch where you are going, kid." Said an icy voice. That made him shiver from the coldness of it.

"I.. I…a..am so-sorry." He stutters maybe if he apologizes enough he won't get another beating.

When the stranger looked at his face. And saw a little spark of something on his face that had died as soon as it came. He saw him focused on his bruised cheek and he flinched when he raised his hand. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come. Only it didn't, he opens his eyes. as the stranger touches his cheek gently and his cheek stops hurting.

"be careful next time." Told him the stranger as he stands and walked away.

Sesshomaru stand up and dash to his room. Once he reaches it he looked at the mirror to see his bruised cheek is all healed.

Sesshomaru gets under his bed, he starts thinking about that warm touch taking the pain away, and golden eyes with slit pupils. He didn't realize it but soon he fell asleep to the feeling of safety.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /WARNING/: this chapter contains. Cursing, time skips and flashbacks, and a little bit of violence. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciated.

In all of his long life, Inuyasha didn't expect his father to chose that wicked human over him. He doesn't hate his Hanyou brother though, after all, it is not his fault that his mother is thirsty for power. That poor thing, he was sure that his mother will end up killing him before his time. Now, Inuyasha considers himself fair, Cruel but fair, he doesn't kill anyone unless they fault him. That Hanyou didn't do anything, but his mother... he couldn't say the same about her. _Soon you will see, very soon._ That was his last thought as he left the place he once had called home, walking to the unknown.

* * *

Five years had passed in a blink of an eye for Inuyasha. In the past five years, he had traveled all across the lands. He saw everything there was to see, the northern, the southern, the eastern and lastly the western land.

He had met, humans, Hanyou, demons, and monsters. Some of them were interesting, some were annoying and some he doesn't even want to think about.

Like that Taijiya village. Who knew that they have monks and priestess among them?

…**FLASHBACK…**

_Inuyasha was Wandering between the lands, it has been a year since he had Parted with his home. The only good thing is that he still has his sword Tessaiga with him on his journey. He was now in the middle land, Which was the land that Connects all the four lands the only land ruled by humans but attacked by demons, the land that has the demon slayers among them. It was a hot day and he was annoyed at that, but if his estimate was correct there is a village at the end of this_ _road__._

_once he reached the village he was met with the sound of screaming and the crying for help. He saw a snake demon attacking the village, at least a Taijiya and monk were fighting that snake, no scratch that, a monk was fighting the snake. The snake had slammed the Taijiya with its huge tail_ _, _ _and now it is about to finish the monk. He sighed at that, he had to do something as it seems._

_Inuyasha took out his Tessaiga and with only one move he slices that snake in half. He saw the monk gaze at him, and he only blinks for a second but that monk was in front of him kneeling taking one of Inuyasha's hands in both of his looking at him with hearts in his eyes..._

_"My beautiful fair lady, would you honor me by bearing my children?" The monk said as he starts kissing his hand._

_Inuyasha frown at that, does he look like a woman or was that monk blind? He saw from the corner of his eyes as the Taijiya woke up and start looking for the monk, only to see him with kneeling and scowl at the sight. She stands up and starts marching for them._

_In the right time to hear Inuyasha say in his icy voice followed by the poker face. " I am a man."_

_The monk looked at him in shock, and he saw the Taijiya smirking before punching that monk from behind making him fall unconscious._

_They gaze at each other for a long time studding the other next move. When it seemed like no one would make an ill move, both of them relaxed slightly._

_The Taijiya opens her mouth to say. "Thank you." Still guarded in case the demon had decided to do something._

_Inuyasha looked at her up and down, he didn't see anything special about her just a sixteen years old girl who can't fight even that good. "Keep him on a tight leash." Was the only thing he said as he continued his way._

…_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

After that encounter, he had met them in several places after. To say the least, he was not pleased with that, especially with that filthy monk looking at him. After their last meeting, (Which again he saved them) the Taijiya had wanted to repay the debts she and the monk owned him for saving them, too much to counts on one hand. She decided to take him to their village to do that, he wasn't a fool enough to follow her to a village everyone in it is a demon slayer. He knows that if he really wants, he could destroy the village and everyone in it.

But like he said he considered himself a fair person. Besides, he was really bored out of his mind and wandering around couldn't cut it forever. He accepts the Taijiya offer if only to see what would happen next.

Once they reached the village, they were all perturbed having a demon in their village. After the Taijiya explained to them about how they know him (And he once again saving their village from three bat demons this time) they all had welcomed him into their village any time he happens to come near it. He still sees that Taijiya Sango and the monk Miroku from time to time though. Even when he wanted he really can't feel as annoyed as he looked (As annoyed as his poker face let him look like) they were a fun bunch to be around...

Though if you want to know what really did made him annoyed. It will be that small green imp-like demon, who always follow him around.

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

_Today he was wandering in the forests of ponds. Normally he didn't go to places that would dirty his clothes, but today he feels like being spontaneous and do something new. That was what brought him here really, he should have known though he can't have one day to relax alone._

_He heard the sound of cries and yells, when he reached that place he saw a pond with imp-like creatures cowering behind their leaser while a demon was attacking them._

_He really should go, he doesn't want to be dragged into another mess. He hears the imps screeches as they were attacked again. He decided to help them, but if they were to compare him to a woman like that filthy monk, they will die by his hand and no one else._

_He unsheathes his sword and kills the demon (Really are all of these demons that weak, dying from only one slice?!) He sheathe his sword and start continuing his way only to hear stumbling footsteps behind him, so they decided to follow him, maybe if he gave them something to defend themselves with, they would leave him alone. If he remembers correctly there was a hidden Staff somewhere here in one of the ponds._

_They walked in silence until they reached a waterfall. Inuyasha looked down to see the staff, it was a staff with Two Heads, one head is a woman and the other is a man. Inuyasha kneels and sticks one of his hands in the water and the staff was in his grasp in no time. He pulls his hand and throws the staff at the imp, now that he was looking, it seems that it was the leader of the tribe. It doesn't really matter after all his mission is done, he turns away and was about to walk out of this land when he heard a squawking voice._

_"PLEASE! WAIT FOR ME, MY LORD!" The little imp screamed while prostrating and running after Inuyasha._

_"What?" At that Inuyasha knows that he should really get out of here, no spontaneous wandering for him anymore if it always ends up throwing him in these kind messes._

_"Please, let me assist you with your great duty." He told Inuyasha and bowed to him._

_Great, just great! It seems that Inuyasha had gained an ass kisser on his little performance earlier._

_"I don't need anyone so you could return to your people." Said Inuyasha who was about to leave but was stopped by that green thing who start kissing his feet begging him to give him a chance. And did he mentioned that the voice of the imp was grinding on his nerves._

_"FINE!" Shouted Inuyasha massaging the bridge of his nose. "But if you don't shut up tight know, I will KILL you." Inuyasha yanked his leg from that imp and start walking._

_"YOU WON'T REGRET THIS, MY LORD! I WILL BE THE MOST FAITHFUL SERVANT FOR YOU, I….. I. what is your name, my lord? My name is Jaken." 'Jaken' said looking at Inuyasha with curiosity._

_"My name is Inuyasha." With that Inuyasha start walking sighing as the annoying imp start following him._

…_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

He may have wanted to kill that imp every time he opens his mouth with those kiss-ass words, but he seemed to take the loyal thing seriously, besides he never disappointed him, so he let his entertainment live... for now that is...

Inuyasha sometimes wonders why Jaken couldn't be more like A-Un his dragon pet. He was really calm and doesn't cause problems like everyone else around him.

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

_This time he was in the mountains in the northern lands. It was storming hard, and Jaken was squawking and screeching, and Inuyasha was one inch away from making him a frog stew. Inuyasha saw something in the distance, and when they get closer he saw a cave._

_"Jaken." Inuyasha said looking at him from the corner of his eye with a scowl._

_"YES MY LORD!" Jaken yelled in fear, what did he do this time?!_

_"Shut up." Inuyasha said in a bored tone, he really has to seal that imp's mouth so he won't speak ever again because now he has a killing headache._

_"Of course my lord." At least he said it in a whisper._

_They walked until they reached the mouth of the cave and went inside. Inuyasha looked at the cave from the inside, it was a wide and spacious cave he would give it that, they start walking deeper In the cave only to hear the sound of whining and whimpering, Jaken squeaks at that and hides behind Inuyasha's legs only to get kicked in the face._

_Inuyasha follows the sound only to see two dragons, one was older by its size with two heads, it was injured on its side, bleeding hard every minute that passed, and the other was a small pup like its mother reaching his waist maybe? The mother (He think) raise her head to look at them and then growled, Inuyasha only scoff at that, even on her death she tried to be intimidating, he really doesn't care he only want a dry place to stay in until the storm passed._

_Inuyasha search for a dry spot to sit on and he waits for the storm to pass. Jaken was shaken but he knows not to question his lord's decisions or it would be his head, he found a dry spot for himself and sit in it, going to sleep after that._

_Hours had passed before the storm comes to an end. Inuyasha stands up after that, and it seems that the little noise he made had woke up the imp. Who stand up sleepily too to follow his lord. When they were about to get out the were stopped by a whimper, Inuyasha stopped and looked behind him to see the bigger dragon looked at him._

_"What?" Questioned Inuyasha while getting near the dragon, he saw her pushing her pup in his direction whining again looking at him in the eyes. Inuyasha sighed at that, can't he have a day without a problem chasing him? I mean he is a demon, right? Shouldn't he terrorize people, not helping them? The dragon looked at him again pushing her pup to him. "FINE," he said dryly as he carries the little pup. He hears the mother give a soft purr of gratitude resting her heads on the ground. Inuyasha gets out of the cave with the little pup. _

_There! he finished his good deeds for the next ten years._

…_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

After that, you could say that he has gained another member to add to his strange pack. It has been a tiring five years but in those years you could say that he was able to heal his heart a little bit from his father's betrayal.

Inuyasha finished his visits to the land of memory when he heard the sound of Jaken talking to A-Un. Oh well, at least Jaken found someone he could bother other than him, even if that something can't talk.

He felt stinking feeling on his cheek so he slap it when he looked at his hand to see what it is he saw his father's friend Myoga.

"What are you doing here?" He asked dryly looking at Myoga who recovered from the slap. _Maybe I should give him another one._ Inuyasha considers it, but who knows what the important news that the bloodsucker could have, after all, it is the first time in five years that he saw someone from the past.

"Lord Inuyasha you are so cold." Myoga said looking at him with pitiful eyes. When he saw that Inuyasha didn't even blink an eye at that he sighed. Myoga sits on Inuyasha palm crossing his arms over his chest. " I came here at the behave of lord Inu no Taisho." Straight to the point like how Inuyasha wants.

"He knows not to expect me home unless he gets rid of that human." Inuyasha Remind him, after all, he did tell his father that. he really doesn't care at all if the Hanyou stays with them, but that human... he has to get rid of her before he thinks that Inuyasha would be back.

"I know that lord Inuyasha, that is why your father wants to talk with you, he said that it is important for you to come back home." Myoga plead with him to consider his decision.

If his father had sent Myoga to persuade him to return home, then there was something going on that needs his assist. Inuyasha really wants to turn a blind eye to that request but as much as he hates it, InuTaisho was still his father.

"Tell him to expect me in three days, he should be ready by then." At least, if he didn't like what he saw he could just go back to this life.

"Thank you, lord Inuyasha you won't regret it." Myoga said as he starts his travel back to the palace.

* * *

Inuyasha stood in front of the place he had called home, it seems like nothing had changed in the slightest. But five years changes lots of things. Inuyasha walked to the gates of the palace he order Jaken to take A-Un to the stable.

Inuyasha enters the palace and starts walking down the halls, he looked around to see that everything was the same as the day he left. When he was walking in the hall that would lead him to his father's office he collided with something small. A pup, he frowns at that, doesn't the servants teach their pups how to behave.

"Watch where you are going, kid." He said in his usually icy tone if the pup's parents didn't teach him manners he sure will.

"I.. I…a..am so-sorry." Said the child fearfully.

He looks at the child and froze, yellow eyes, white hair, puppy ears... so this is his little brother. Inuyasha hides his surprise, he gazes at the kid's face only to see a nasty looking bruise on his right cheek. Ah, it seems that Shirokumo was trying to send the kid to the afterlife after all. Inuyasha raised his hand only to see the kid flinch and close his eyes, Inuyasha's hand froze in its place waiting for the boy to open his eyes. When the boy did open his eyes he touches his cheek sending some of his Youkai to heal the boy. After he finished he stood up.

"Be careful next time." That was the last thing he said before he continued his way to his father's office.

* * *

He stood in his father's office looking around, nothing had changed. Only that there are more books and scrolls around the place. Inuyasha sits in his father's chair waiting for him to come, he put one of his legs over the other and turned the chair to look out of the window to the Sakuras' garden outside, it looks peaceful he wonders if he would find Bacosen'O in there between the trees, but that would have to wait later because he already sniffed his father's scent and he was about to open the door.

"Inuyasha?" InuTaisho asked hopefully after he opens the door seeing his son on his chair.

"Father." Was the only thing Inuyasha said looking at his father, his father didn't change at all.

"You came!" InuTaisho really couldn't believe his eyes, has his son finally returned home? He thought that his son would leave him hanging without any hope of seeing him again.

"You asked to come, father." Inuyasha said dryly, he really hates beating around the bush.

InuTaisho saw his son irritated face, he decided to put an ending to all of this mess once and for all. "Well then, get comfortable because we have a lot to discuss." He closed the door and took his seat.

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting in the dining room, his father said that they had a special guest today so he has to be on his best behavior. Shirokumo was sitting in front of Sesshomaru glaring at him, he would bring her shame with his continuous fidgets, they have an important guest and he acts like this! She would deal with his punishment later.

Sesshomaru saw The door to the room opened and his father with that stranger come in, Sesshomaru gave a little smile at that, maybe he could thank that stranger later after dinner. Sesshomaru looked at his mother only to see her glare hatefully at the stranger, what is her problem?

"Ah, good you are all here." Said InuTaisho happily looking at his wife and sons. He saw his wife glaring at Inuyasha with Inuyasha giving her a cold look, Sesshomaru though, was confused, looking at the three of them.

"Inuyasha." Said Shirokumo in what she hoped was a polite tone, looking at Inuyasha, she thought that he was dead after he had left the palace but it seems like she was wrong.

"Bitch." Was what Inuyasha said to her taking his place at the end of the table with his father taking the other end. He saw Shirokumo Burning with anger at that name, and the little boy looked shocked and worry from what would take a place later.

"Now. Now it is not the time to fight, today is a special occasion, so please take your seat." Said InuTaisho taking his seat.

The dinner was served and they all eat in silence.

Inuyasha looked from the corner of his eye at the pup, the pup didn't touch anything from his plate, he looked at Shirokumo only to see her glare at the kid. _Great, she was starving the kid._ Inuyasha cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"Why aren't you eating? Is the food not to your liking?" He asked looking at the child straight in the eyes.

"Sorry, but I am not hungry." Whisper Sesshomaru playing with his fork, not looking at anyone in the eye.

Inuyasha wants to scowl at that. "Eat." Was the only thing Inuyasha said looking him in the eye, he saw the child tremble while glancing at his mother. "Eat." Command him Inuyasha looking at him more closely. He saw the pup looking at his food then at Inuyasha, he saw the pup taking a little bit of food in his fork and bite it looking at him after that, Inuyasha saw Shirokumo scowl and he hides his smirk with another bite of his food. "You will finish every bite in your dish if you not you will stay here all night until you do." Said Inuyasha coldly looking at the kid with narrow eyes, the boy gives him a little nod and start eating not before Inuyasha see the gratitude in his eyes.

* * *

After the dinner has finished, with Shirokumo still glaring daggers at Inuyasha, they all took their seats in the family room. Inuyasha always found it funny how they always sit in this room when they clearly weren't even close to being what people called a family. When they sat together, Sesshomaru set beside him, Inuyasha really didn't know why, but Shirokumo's face flush with anger and hate, so for that alone Inuyasha let the pup set there, if only to see if he could make the bitch angrier.

InuTaisho looked at his family with a hum. Inuyasha's smug face even if it looked emotionless for others, Sesshomaru's hero-worshiped looks that he throws at Inuyasha now and then, and lastly Shirokumo's hateful glares. InuTaisho sighed at that, why can't they be a family for once in his life?

"Sesshomaru." InuTaisho called out to his younger son, he saw Sesshomaru looked at him and tense. InuTaisho really hates when his son looks at him like that, always fearful. "Do you know who our special guest is?" he asked him, Sesshomaru gazed at InuTaisho and shake his head 'No'. InuTaisho smiled at that. he hoped that Sesshomaru will be happy after what he was going to learn today. "Well then, let me interdict you to each other. Sesshomaru, this is your older brother Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Sesshomaru." InuTaisho said happily looking at them.

Sesshomaru was shocked. Brother? He has an OLDER BROTHER! Sesshomaru smiled at that his hero was actually his brother. Does that mean he had come to save him from his mother, at that thought Sesshomaru grin and jumps at his brother for a hug.

Inuyasha didn't know why his father decided to tell the little pup about him, he knows that was going to be a bad idea and the proof of it. The pup grinning at him and jumping his bones, he give a grunt at that, he could hear his father's laughs and he scowl softly at that, he may not have any problem about the little pup being a Hanyou, but if they are to live together, he has to learn about personal space.

"Kid, let go of me." He said dryly, he really hates it when someone touches him. It seems that Sesshomaru gets the idea because he let go of him after he utters those words.

"Well, look at that, it is getting late so why don't you go to sleep, and in the morning we could continue with everything." InuTaisho was really happy about what was going to happen next. InuTaisho knows that his older son doesn't hate Hanyous nor does he hate a child that has no say in anything his parent's done. After all Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi was actually a Hanyou from the Kuro Inu clan, so really Inuyasha wasn't like the other demons who hate Hanyous because of their hieratic.

Inuyasha stands up ready to go to his sleeping chamber. "I am going to sleep." He said as he gets out of the room not before throwing a smirk at Shirokumo.

* * *

It has been a month since Inuyasha returned home, and in that month a lot of things had happened. The monk and the Taijiya had come to live with him (Inuyasha really didn't know why, after all, he always treated them coldly) InuTaisho couldn't believe that his son had even looked at humans let helping them, he welcomes them with open arms (Again he only kill those who wronged him) Shirokumo still was plotting his death (Nothing new really, she would just have to wait and see who would act first) Jaken had to take it upon himself to be his assistant (like he needs more headaches) And Sesshomaru had started following him everywhere (Just because he save him, doesn't mean he likes his personal space to be attacked) he let the kid does as he wants because he didn't have anything better to do.

Today his father wanted to visit the eastern wolf pack for something so he Left the western land to Inuyasha to care for. So Inuyasha was stuck doing that damn paperwork, you would think that being a lord would save you from it, well, think again.

He heard the sound of knocking on the door so he raise his head. "Enter." He told whoever was behind the door.

"You wanted to see me?" Muttered Sesshomaru as he opens the door, looking at his brother.

"Yes, come and sit I need to discuss something with you. And close the door behind you." Said Inuyasha as he drops his pen down crossing his arms on the disk.

Sesshomaru close the door and sit on the chair as his brother had ordered him. Sesshomaru didn't know why his brother demand to see him after his lessons today, but whatever it is it must be really important.

Inuyasha gazed at Sesshomaru thoughtfully, he knows that the kid was going to be afraid of the topic of the talk they will have. But it is an important one so he wouldn't care about what the brat would say.

"Do you love your mother?" Straight to the point like always, that is who he always was.

Sesshomaru tense at that, why would his brother ask about that, he did make it clear in the last month that he isn't interested in him so why.

"Yes…I mean everyone loves their mothers, Right?" What would he tell him? that he hates his mother so much because of all the beating he gets, or that he is too weak to even protect himself, or that he was always afraid of every noise he hears inside of the castle...

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha start. "Did I ever tell you that I hate liars?" He questions him only to see Sesshomaru shake his head. "Then, why are you lying to me?" He asked looking at the kid shocked face. " I want the Truth, so tell me. Do you love your mother?" He repeats the question coldly this time making Sesshomaru shiver.

"N….N-No." stutter Sesshomaru looking at his feet

"Good. That is all, you can go back to your lessons now." Said Inuyasha returning to his paperwork.

* * *

You could hear the noises and screams coming from the gates. Waking them at the six in the morning, Inuyasha headed for the gates to see what in the name of every holy thing is going on. When he reached the gates he saw the guards surrounding something.

"What is going on here?" barked Inuyasha braking them from their shock.

"Lord Inuyasha, please come look lord InuTaisho is-" The guard was cut by Inuyasha pushing him aside to look at what they were hiding.

Inuyasha saw his father's body lying emotionlessly on the ground, Inuyasha kneeled next to his father looking for a pulse only to feel nothing. He gazes at his father's face for the last time.

"Goodbye, father." He whispers as he stands up. "Bring him to the palace so we could start the ceremony of the funeral." With that Inuyasha start walking to his fa-his office.

* * *

It was a month after the funeral and the palace was still grieving at the loss, you could say that the only one who doesn't give a shit was Shirokumo.

Inuyasha was waiting for her to crack so he could finally get rid of her and thank God she did.

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

_"YOU KILLED HIM! I KNOW YOU DID! YOU ONLY WANTED HIS POSITION AS A DAIYOUKI SO YOU COULD RULE THIS LAND!" Screeched Shirokumo glaring daggers at Inuyasha, now with InuTaisho gone she knew that she has no chance in ruling this land._

_"Are you talking about yourself? Because if you did, then yes, you don't have the chance to rule this land." Said Inuyasha emotionlessly, he could feel Sesshomaru shrinking in the back because of their fight, he saw the monk and the Taijiya trying to comfort him._

_"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO RULE THESE LAND!" Shirokumo was really out of any rational excuse, she could use against Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha raises his eyebrow at that, is this bitch really saying that right now. "If you didn't realize, I am InuTaisho eldest son, so that means I inherited everything in my father's name, as it said in his will." Said Inuyasha dryly looking at her._

_"WHAT WILL?" Shrieked Shirokumo, InuTaisho had never told her about any will, so that filthy demon must be lying._

_"Look for yourself." Inuyasha handed her the will hiding his smirk, his father really did want to make atonement for all of his sins when he had chosen this witch instead of his son. So really all that has been written in that will was his father's words._

_"As you can read now, everything that is in my father's name is mine. Sesshomaru had inhered his sword Tenseiga and his Robes of the Fire-Rat. You, on the other hand, have nothing." Inuyasha was really having the time of his life, too bad his father had wanted for him to let her live._

_Shirokumo was shocked like what Inuyasha had said it was true she snarled at that she will show him what it means to mess with her. "SESSHOMARU WE ARE LEAVING!" She said as she starts to pull Sesshomaru's hand roughly. Sesshomaru gives a little whine at that as he was dragged with her._

_Inuyasha frowns at that and he pulled the pup out of her hand. "I see that you have learned nothing as it seems. That child is an Inu, so you don't have any say in his fate or where he would live."_

_"I AM HIS MOTHER!" She screeches how dare he take her son away from her._

_"Not any more witch. If you are really his mother as you say, let him decide." Said Inuyasha letting go of the pup._

_"Come here Sesshomaru." She said in what she hoped was a motherly tone, she knows that Sesshomaru would follow her after all she was his mother._

_Sesshomaru looked between them, he doesn't know what to do but he knows one thing, if he went with her he would surely get the beating of his life, besides his big brother would never hurt him as she does. With that, he hides behind his brother's legs not looking at his mother._

_"It seems that he has chosen his path, you, on the other hand, get out of the palace and don't ever let me see your face in this land again, or else I won't be so forgiven." Inuyasha told here as he starts walking out of the room with everyone following him, leaving Shirokumo alone._

…_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

Inuyasha was sitting at the dining room waiting for the pup to come and eat, Inuyasha really doesn't care if the pup wanted to live here, the palace is too big for start, and it seems that the monk and the Taijiya already took a liking to him since the two of them were going to have their own pup soon, they could make use of a playmate.

Inuyasha raises his head from his paperwork only to see Sesshomaru with a swollen cheek entering the room. Inuyasha frown at that who was the one who hit the pup when he already kicks his mother out, he waited until the pup takes his set to talk.

"Who hit you?"

Sesshomaru tense at that question, he had really hoped that his brother would be like their father and never ask any question. " No one." Sesshomaru murmur taking a small bite from his food.

"I think that I have already told you about lairs Sesshomaru, and I hate to repeat myself, so I am still waiting for the true answer." Inuyasha was irritated now does the pup thinks that he is naive like his father? Sesshomaru looked at his food and muttered something. "Pardon?" Inuyasha clenches his hands waiting for the kid to confirm what he said.

"The kids." Sesshomaru whisper playing with his food.

"And why may tell theغ pick on you؟" Inuyasha frown at that, do parents really don't keep their pups on lashes these days.

"Because I am half breed." Sesshomaru said in a teary voice.

"And you didn't tell anyone because?" Asked him Inuyasha scowling at that, he really wonders now if the kid was a troubles magnet.

"Because their parents would be punished and fired from their works." Sesshomaru really didn't see anything strange in that after all he is used to it.

Inuyasha stands up at that. "And fired they would be." Inuyasha reaches the door. " JAKEN!" He only has to wait for a few minutes for the imp to come running for him.

"YES, MY LORD!" He said as he kneeled on his knees to catch his breath.

"Tell the staff that there would be a meeting in an hour, and everyone is to come. Am I clear?" He told him.

"Y-YES, as you said, my lord." Said Jaken as he starts running to inform the staff about the meeting.

Inuyasha returns to his set putting his paperwork aside. " Eat." He told Sesshomaru as he starts eating.

* * *

To say the last that day the staff did remember why their lord was called the Prince of Blood. by the end of the day, They all start begging for their lives for insulting one of the Shiro Inu family even if he was a Hanyou.

Inuyasha was sitting in his office after the meeting, he had called Sesshomaru to come. He has to teach the pup how to survive living in this word if he wants to take his next breath. Inuyasha heard the sound of knocking.

"Enter." He called.

Sesshomaru enters the office and sits in his place looking at his brother.

"Sesshomaru. Things can't keep going as they are now." Inuyasha said as he saw the kid nodding his head. " You are old enough to train with swords, so from now on I will train you. No member from the Shiro Inu clans is weak."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Well then, the ship had sail ^-^/
> 
> See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /WARNING/: This chapter contains, Cursing, time skip, and flashback. ALL THE CHARACTERS WILL BE OOCS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARN. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciated.

…**20 YEARS LATER…**

It has been 20 years since that day, and Inuyasha has taken it upon himself to train Sesshomaru to perfection. You could say now that Sesshomaru is the strongest Hanyou in the western land, and no joking about it after all Inuyasha was a slave driver when it comes to training.

For Sesshomaru he had mature up to be a beautiful person, his silky hair reached his knees and he lost all of that baby fats, and he hates it because now he looks like a female even more. Thank the Gods that his brother didn't comment on it or anything.

The Taijiya and the monk did, in fact, have a little pup fifteen years ago. A girl that her name was Rin, she and Sesshomaru had click right away and became best friends, and like always you could find them in the forest that is inside of the palace, with Sesshomaru reading a book and Rin collecting flowers, like what they are doing now.

"Ne, Ne, Sesshomaru-Sama isn't this flower pretty." Rin showed Sesshomaru the flower she was talking about, and really it was a pretty flower as she said.

Sesshomaru raises his head from the book to look at the flower and give a smile at it. "Yes, it is pretty." He told her.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru then smirked. "SOOO." She draws the word looking at him

"So?" Repeat Sesshomaru in confuse looking at her.

"Did you confess?" Rin told him smirking, being the daughter of that monk really did wonders on one's innocent and sanity.

Sesshomaru flushed at that, after that day years ago, Sesshomaru had started developing a strange feeling for his brother, with the help of Rin though he now knows what that strange feeling was. Love, he was in love with his older brother. In demon society, though it is not strange for a demon to mate with one of his family members. Really it strengths the bloodline and makes a stronger hire so no one pat in eyelash at that. siblings incest though are more familiar then parent/child relationships. So it is not like he is doing something wrong, but after seeing his brother rejecting all of those suitors that had come for his hand coldly, he really didn't want to be the next person.

"No." he mumbles to her returning back to his book to hide his embarrassment.

"AW, Why not?" She said taking a set beside him and start making a flower necklace.

"You know why Rin." He grumbled at her.

"Yes, it is just you being a coward." She said all the while giggling at that.

"Shut up." He said giving her a soft push for that comment. No Sesshomaru was not a cowered but he was a rational person, who knows what will happen to him if he made a foolish move.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

They heard the sound of Jaken calling for Sesshomaru, and it really only meant one thing, Inuyasha wanted to see him.

Rin hears that and smirked looking at him with a strange glen in her eyes. " That is my cue to get out of her." She stands with her Basket of flowers. "But you, on the other hand, have a meeting with your lover boy. GO GET HIM PUPPY." She said as she starts running for her room.

Sesshomaru stood in his place looking at her dumbfounded, he then shakes his head and starts heading to see what his brother wants from him.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood outside his brother's office, he raises his hand to knock on the door waiting for an answer after he heard the usual 'enter' he always hears, he enters the office seeing his brother doing his paperwork, Sesshomaru sit in one of the chairs in front of his brother desk.

Inuyasha heard the brat sitting on the chair, so he decided to finish his work before focusing on the problem on his hand. After finishing his work half an hour later, he raises his head to see that the brat was reading a book he had brought with him. Inuyasha cleaned his throat making Sesshomaru jump a little at the sound, Inuyasha smirk at that.

"Do you know why I call you here?" He asked seeing Sesshomaru shake his head at that, Inuyasha gives a little sigh at that. "I call you here because you will come of age in a month's time."

"Coming of age?" Asked Sesshomaru he didn't know what that means but hopefully, his brother will explain it.

"Yes, that is right." Confirm Inuyasha. "It means that we will know your dynamic." He saw Sesshomaru's face became even more confused. "In the world of Youkai, there are three dynamics.

The Alphas are the dominate and leaders who are high in the food chain.

The Betas who are considered like normal humans.

And lastly, the Omegas are the submissive who could bear and birth pups no matter what their gender is.

I called you here today because, in one month from now, your inner Youkai will come out to the surface and wake up, with that your dynamic will be known, I want you to stay in your room after your Youkai shows. the process isn't only dangerous on you but on the residents of the palace as well. Do you understand?" Inuyasha finished looking straight at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, I do." Sesshomaru was really having a hard time with all of this information, he really wished he was a full human now to avoid all of this mess. "What dynamic are you Aniki?"

Inuyasha raises his brow at that. "I am an Alpha." He really didn't know why the kid will care about something like that, it doesn't matter though if the brat wanted to challenge him if he turns out to be an Alpha it will be his death.

"Oh." Was the only thing that Sesshomaru said looking at the book in his hands.

"Now that we are finished here you could go I have a lot of paperwork to finish." With that Inuyasha return to his paperwork.

Sesshomaru stands up to get out of the office, after all, there is a lot to think about with everything he heard.

* * *

"Well, that is fate's way of telling you, to have some balls and confess." Said Rin after Sesshomaru had told her about what Inuyasha had told him. the two of them were in the library, it was the only place that was quiet, besides no one come in here so it was a safe place for a talk like this.

"Rin I am serious!" Sesshomaru huffed at her, seriously her having a perverted father and manly as all hell mother really did a number on this girl.

"I am serious Sesshy." Said Rin."Just do it, what do you have to lose?"

"Other than my home and dignity, nothing, nothing at all." Sesshomaru reply sarcastically, really now Rin?

"Think about it, if you turn to be an Omega then that will be the work of FATES who wanted the two of you to be together." Rin really wanted to know why Sesshomaru was so stubborn, doesn't he want to be with his loved one?

"You forget about the possibility of me coming out as an Alpha, and if that happens then I have to say goodbye to everything before it even started." Sesshomaru was not having the time of his life right now, and with Rin being like that when he was having a mental breakdown was not helping him.

"Trust me Sesshomaru-Sama, you will turn out to be an OMEGA in the end," Rin said with so much confidence in her voice.

"And how do you know that?" question her Sesshomaru looking at her straight in the eyes.

Rin smiled at that really Sesshomaru was always the one to run after his brother's approval but now it will be Inuyasha who will run. "Have a faith." That was the only she told him before excusing herself.

* * *

It had been a month after that day and today is the day. It was a full moon tonight, Sesshomaru was told by his brother that his Youkai will be awaked tonight, the only good thing was his brother telling him that only Inu Youkai will be able to smell him in his heat/rut thing and no other Youkai will, and thank all of the high beings that are up there that the only Inu Youkai here in the palace was none other than his brother.

It had started at midnight, he starts hearing voices that weren't even there, he thought that he had really lost it this time. Then the feeling of fever spread all over his body paralyzing him, Sesshomaru start panting he pressed his forehead to his knees. It hurt, it hurt so much and he wanted to stop, he starts feeling something wet soaking him down there, and he let a soft whine he really wish that his brother was here to help him.

Three days, he had to endure it alone for three agonizing days. After those three days were up he was allowed to get out of his room. The first time his brother had seen him he looked at him in the same way he did when they had met for the first time, like it was their first time all over again, only these time his brother give him one look before snorting and turning around. " tch, Omega." That was the only thing he said to him. Somehow Sesshomaru really felt like he had failed him in some way.

* * *

"See, I told you so, Sesshomaru-Sama." Said Rin happily as the two of them sitting in their spot. Rin was making a crown of flower this time. "It was a little lonely without you though." She grumbled.

"I don't think he likes it Rin." Sesshomaru looked down at his lap, his brother's action when he saw him had broken his heart a little.

Rin stopped with what she was doing so she can put her silky black hair in a ponytail. "I think you are overreacting, after all, you always do it when it comes to Inuyasha-Sama." She looked at him only to see Sesshomaru with a gloomy aura around him.

"He…He 'tched' at me Rin." He mumbled playing with the grass a little bit.

Rin rolled her eyes at that, seriously! Sesshomaru is worry about that, no wonder he turns out to be an Omega, he acts like a woman even before his Youkai showed up. " Inuyasha-Sama always 'tched' at my father even when he is ten-meter away from him, and father never cares about it. You, on the other hand, He only give you a soft one and it is the end of the world for you. OMG Sesshy I really want to laugh at you so hard but my hard work with the flowers will be ruin."

"HEY, I thought you were my friend." Huffed Sesshomaru, really sometimes Rin is an exact copy from her mother with her 'No bullshit attitude'.

"I am your friend but you aren't even making sense anymore, besides I really don't want you to regret not telling him a thing when some bitch, in the end, will come to steal him away from you." Said Rin petting Sesshomaru's ears.

Sesshomaru sigh at that after all Rin is right and he really didn't want to lose his brother to any bitch that will come for his ass. (And really he have a nice one.) He heard his inner Omega purr at that. (Shit even his Omega want it.) "I knew Rin, I will try hard next time, so don't worry." Sesshomaru give a soft hum as Rin continued playing with his ear, he really doesn't know what is with everyone and his ears, Oh well, maybe Inuyasha will like them. "Rin it starts to get late let's return to the palace." Sesshomaru stands up and starts walking back to the palace with Rin by his side.

* * *

"Admit it you love him~." Leered Miroku at Inuyasha who was doing his paperwork. Miroku and Sango had decided to Congratulate Inuyasha on Sesshomaru coming of age, and what better way in doing that other than having some Sake and fun times, if only would Inuyasha stop making love to his paperwork they will be OK.

At that, Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and scowl at Miroku. What the fuck? He loves no one and that is FINALE. "Love who?" He asked.

"Sesshomaru of course, who else." Answered Miroku taking a big gulp of sake.

Sango gives a little laugh at that, she was sitting at the sofa in his office drinking some sake. "You know Inuyasha you do love that poor pup, even if that isn't true you at least have a little attraction for him. Besides he presents as an Omega isn't that the fates way of telling you to stop being in denial." Sango was really having the time of her life especially when Rin had told her that Sesshomaru is in love with his brother.

Inuyasha huffs at Sango really her too. "For the last time, I am not in love with anyone. Besides, do you know even know how hard it will be to protect a fucking Omega, it will be a disaster! The other Youkais will come after him, and I don't even want to imagine how I will be able to drive them away with this bullshit of paperwork." He grumbled at that only to raise his head to see the Taijiya and the monk having a shit-eating smirk on their faces.

"Possessive much." Said Miroku only to start to laugh his ass off, Sango give a little smile at that.

Inuyasha flushed at that, thank God they didn't notice it. He took a sack of paperwork and throw it at Miroku, Inuyasha smirked when he heard that loud 'AHH' coming from the monk. "You were saying?" He taunts them. Sango was about to open her mouth when they hear the sound of footsteps.

"INUYASHA-SAMA." You could hear Jaken's screams and Inuyasha frown at that, why was it that the imp's only job is going around the palace screaming his our Sesshomaru's name. Jaken enters the office fallen to the ground panting.

"What?" Inuyasha barked at the imp, if that frog didn't have an Acceptable pretext, he will make sure that A-Un will eat him.

"THE LORD OF THE NORTHERN LAND IS HERE." Jaken was really freaking out at that.

Inuyasha raises his eyebrows at that, Why the fuck is Ryuura here? Inuyasha was sure that after he killed Ryuura's father Ryuucotsuse he will learn not to mess with the western land. "Take him to the meeting hall."

"YES, MY LORD." Said Jaken as he starts running out of the office.

Inuyasha really wants to know what the fuck Ryuura wants from him. After all, that dragon bitch didn't even come near the western land since his father's death. Oh well, he just has to tell Sesshomaru to stay in his room. Inuyasha's eyes widen at that and his body tense, THAT BASTARD he practically comes after Sesshomaru's heat to a land that he isn't even welcomed in.

"FUCK!" His outburst made Miroku and Sango jump and look at him in concern. " MIROKU, SANGO, go look for Sesshomaru and try to take him to his room as fast as you can," Inuyasha commanded them as he stands up ready to go and kick Ryuura ass out of his palace.

"Inuyasha what is wrong?" Sango question him softly.

"That bastard had come to take Sesshomaru away." At that Sango and Miroku stand and dash out of the room searching for Sesshomaru and Rin.

_I will kill him._ Was Inuyasha thought he starts hunting Ryuura down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for those beautiful reviews you have made me cry ^-^/.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /WARNING/: This chapter contains. Cursing, and a little bit of violence. ALL THE CHARACTER'S WILL BE AN OOCs. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciated.

"I mean seriously! That is the reason my mother had taught me how to use Sais." Rin told him as she recalls that day.

"Your mother did it so that every man come near you will run from you?!" asked Sesshomaru in wonderment. Really that is it? only to drive men away and not become a Taijiya herself? Well, that was a strange family if you asked him.

"Oh come on Sesshy, didn't Inuyasha-Sama teach you any trick so that you could drive handsy men away from you." If that ever happened she really wants to be the first to know.

"Well, he did tell me to kick them in the nuts if they come near me." Sesshomaru answered her, he still remembers how his brother had told him that with a straight face after that Sesshomaru was having a hard time containing his laughs.

Rin gasp at that. "NO WAY!" She really couldn't even imagine lord Inuyasha doing something like that.

"Yes, way." Sesshomaru laughed at her shocked face, she really didn't know his brother even he was shocked when he heard him curse.

Once they had reached the gates they saw a tall person with a green colored hair, blue eyes and tan skin, he was wearing a black kimono. The two of them stopped laughing as the figure looked at them and smirked. "What does a lovely Omega doing here all alone?" Said the man coming to stand in front of Sesshomaru. "I am Ryuura by the way."

"Does it look like we care? Now if you excuse us we need to go somewhere." Said Rin with a glare she really hates the newcomer, one look and you will know that he is a man-whore.

"I wasn't talking to you filthy human." Said the demon scowling at her.

"And we weren't talking to you, we don't care about what you want to say, so excuse us." Sesshomaru's voice was like a slap of ice, being with Inuyasha really did help him in having a good poker face and icy voice.

Ryuura's face was red with the way they had talked to him, didn't they know who he was? he was the lord of the northern land the person that everyone kiss his feet! He will teach them how to respect him especially that bitch of Omega. Ryuura griped Sesshomaru's hand tightly nearly cracking it in half, "Listen here you bitch if your parents didn't teach you how to respect Alphas I will be the one to teach a filthy Omega that."

Sesshomaru was glaring dagger at that fucker of an Alpha, did he really think he will make him submit by releasing that weak dominate scent, well he have to think again because even if he was an Omega he will kill that bastard. Sesshomaru let his Claws release poison which falls on the dragon's hand and burns it.

Ryuura screamed as he let go of Sesshomaru's hand, Rin was fast enough to get her Sais and attack him scratching his face with it. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

Ryuura was really enraged how dare them! Without thinking he unleashed his sword and attack only to be stopped by a monk.

"Well, attacking children is really a mean thing to do, I advise you to stop or else." Miroku was giving him a cold smile now all they have to do is wait.

Ryuura was about to open his mouth but stopped as a heavy scent of rage and anger filling the place, he stopped and looked to his left only to see the lord of the palace looking at him with murderous eyes and a blank face. "Lord Inuyasha." He said.

"Ryuura." Inuyasha looked at him up and down then looked at Sesshomaru. Rin was wearing her Taijiya outfit which is just like her mother's outfit, Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was holding one of his hands near his chest glaring at the dragon. Inuyasha narrows his eyes at that then turns to look at the other lord's face which was scratched thanks to Rin. "What are you doing here especially in a place that you aren't welcomed in?" Inuyasha glared at him.

"I have just come to see you lord Inuyasha I mean no disrespect," Ryuura said sheathing his sword.

Inuyasha looked at him than at the two teens. "Rin, I want to know what happened." He looked at Rin in the eyes.

"We were coming back from the forest but he." She glared at Ryuura. "Stopped us and start harassing Sesshomaru-Sama, when we made it known that we don't care and was about to leave he griped Sesshomaru-Sama's hand tightly it nearly broke." She explained.

Inuyasha's face becomes dark after that he looked at Ryuura and growled. "Leave or else."

"WHAT? Lord Inuyasha do you really believe in human words but not mine." He said glaring at those two.

"Do I look like I care? You know damn well, that it isn't allowed to touch Omegas if it wasn't your mate. I won't repeat it again LEAVE!" Inuyasha's voice was like a block of ice making shivers go down everyone's spines.

"BUT-" Ryuura was cut by Inuyasha's dominate scent as it focused on him making him fall on his knees.

"Leave." Was the only thing he was able to hear.

"FINE, FINE. I WILL LEAVE." Just as he said that the dominate scent left him. Ryuura stands up and left the palace not before throwing one last glare behind him.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Ryuura leaves his home then sigh. "From all of those ass kissers lords, came the one who I hate the most." Muttered Inuyasha as he starts his trip back to his office.

The three of them looked at Inuyasha as he starts cursing as they come near the palace, once they were in Inuyasha lead them to his office, they stand in front of him as he sits in his chair.

Inuyasha looked at them then give another sigh. "As you have seen that was Ryuura the lord of the northern land. If he comes again don't hesitate to kill him, understood?" He told them as he gazes at them.

"If you don't mind me asking, what does he want Inuyasha?" Miroku really wanted to know, after all, it is known in all of the lands that Inuyasha was the one who killed Ryuucotsuse with only one hit of his sword. so why did his son come to them now after all of these years that had passed? that is really suspicious and a matter of concern. "Inuyasha do you think he come after **IT**?" Miroku starts worrying now, if he comes after it they will be doomed.

Sesshomaru and Rin looked at each other then at Miroku what is the 'it'. "Dad, what are you talking about?" Rin was the one who asked looking at him.

Inuyasha snorted at that really Miroku? "What your father meant to say that Ryuura had come for Sesshomaru." He frowns at that. "The important question is, how did he know that you have come of age, after all the only people who know about it are us and some of my trusted servants."

They frown at that, Inuyasha was right how did he know about it. Sango comes running to the office and looked around once she spotted them she gives a sigh of relief. "Thank the Gods that you are Ok. I thought that something bad had happened to you." She told them.

"Where were you Sango?" Inuyasha scowled at her where was she when that bastard had come.

Sango straightened at that and looked at Inuyasha with worried eyes. "Inuyasha I found a dead body in the gardens a tiger demoness, I don't know the reason for death but I think she was poisoned than stapped, I removed her to the infirmary so you could look at her."

Inuyasha growled at that. it seems like his work was cut for him.

* * *

It has been two weeks after Ryuura and the dead body accident. They didn't hear from Ryuura after the day he had left with his tail between his legs, as for the dead body she was the Omega that had brought Sesshomaru his meals when he was in heat. Inuyasha was really furious at that he had ordered Myoga to look in that matter, Inuyasha really had a strong feeling that Ryuura was the one who killed that Omega, but until he has a lead on that case he can't just throw the blame left and right. Today Inuyasha was with Sesshomaru, after that day Inuyasha had started training him harder than before.

Sesshomaru didn't complain though, after all, he was able to spend some time with his brother. Inuyasha was teaching him how to use Tenseiga. The sword that can bring one hundred people back to life with only one hit.

Inuyasha really wondered if his father had known that Sesshomaru would be an Omega, and that is why he gives him a sword that can't kill, Inuyasha sigh at that, maybe it is time for him to find a suitable mate for Sesshomaru, after all, sooner or later, the brat will want a mate in the end, he really think that Sesshomaru was still young to have a mate but if he wants to protect him he has to do it.

**"You know we won't have this problem if you take him as your mate."** Said his Youkai helpfully.

_"You know damn well that I will kill myself and die than have an ungrateful mate."_ Inuyasha scowled at him.

**"But he is different."** His Youkai grumbled.

_"You said the same last time and look at us now,"_ Inuyasha said hearing his Youkai give a whimper at that and return to the back of his mind.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called him, he saw the pup coming for him only to stop two feet away from him.

"Yes, brother." Sesshomaru was confused as to why his brother had called him in the middle of training.

"What do you think about having a mate?" Inuyasha asked him looking at his face.

Sesshomaru flushed at that a mate? why will his brother bring that up? he dared not to hope as he looked at his brother. "W-Why?"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru raising his brow at him. "I was wondering if you will like to have a mate, if you do then I have some of the best suitors I think you will get along with."

Sesshomaru's heart nearly stopped at that, does his brother want to get rid of him that fast? and not only that but with another Alpha. Sesshomaru frown at that. "I don't want any mate brother I think I am too young to think about that." with that Sesshomaru left Inuyasha alone as he starts walking back to the palace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /WARNING/: This chapter contains, cursing, time skips, and flashbacks, ALL THE CHARACTERS WILL BE AN OOCS. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciated.

After that day three weeks ago you could find Sesshomaru avoiding Inuyasha every time he saw him, Rin was really angry about what lord Inuyasha had told Sesshomaru, though she did Defend him by telling Sesshomaru that if he confesses none of this would have happened.

You could say that Sesshomaru was in a shitty mood those three weeks, after all, he did hear that some of the demons families forced their sons or daughters to mate for the statue and honor and Sesshomaru really didn't like the idea of Inuyasha doing that to him.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

Speaking of the devil, his brother's loyal dog was calling out for him. Sesshomaru stand up to see what he wanted, maybe his brother had found him a mate, Sesshomaru growled at that he will kill everyone who dares to lay a hand on him. "WHAT?" Sesshomaru was not in the mood to beat around the bush.

"Sesshomaru-Sama! Lord Inuyasha wants to see you, he said it is important." Said Jaken once he reached him panting hard.

Sesshomaru always thought that because Jaken had short legs that he always end up panting for dear life, it would probably be the reason of his death. "I will see what he wants from me you can go now." He said as he saw Jaken nod and start running off once again.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood outside Inuyasha's office, he gaze at the door for a long time before he sighs and knocked, he hears his brother's voice giving him the promising to enter and he did, going straight to his seat and sit without even a hello.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru before he frowns, he then sighs and massages the bridge of his nose.

"So you finally decided to knock, I thought you have rotted outside of the door." Inuyasha said dryly finally looking at the pup seeing Sesshomaru glared at him. Sesshomaru humph at that looking at his side avoiding Inuyasha's gaze. " Are you ready to tell me why you were acting like a drama queen for the past three weeks or what." He asked him only to see Sesshomaru glaring at him hard.

Sesshomaru really hates how Inuyasha was talking to him like he doesn't intend to give him to the highest bettor to get rid of him.

"Is it about the mating?" _Bingo_. Inuyasha thought as he saw Sesshomaru tense. "Sesshomaru I won't force you to do something you don't like." Inuyasha states looking at Sesshomaru in the eye.

"LAIR!" Sesshomaru was having none of that shit if his brother wanted to get rid of him he better told him that in the face. "You want to get rid of me, admit it. You only said that to get rid of me." Sesshomaru was really having a hard time containing his tears right now.

Inuyasha scowl at that did that little shit actually thought that low of him. If he had wanted to get rid of him Inuyasha would have thrown him away with his mother. _Tch what a headache, I really need a tea after this shit is over._ He thought. "Well. Excuse me if I wanted to protect my baby brother from being raped by a bunch of ungrateful shit stains that call themselves Alphas." Inuyasha glared at him as he told him that.

"Wha…?" Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha dumbfounded, did Inuyasha just called him his baby brother right now?

Inuyasha raises his brows at that crossing his arm over his chest. "Why do you think I asked you about your thought of mating, Hmm?" Inuyasha started then he sigh again. "I know that you are young, well too young in my opinion to have a mate but I only wanted to protect you Sesshomaru and nothing else, and the only way to protect an Omega is by having a mate that will be there for them." Inuyasha finished softly as he sighs once more.

Sesshomaru was frozen in his seat as he heard what his brother had said to him, he looked down in shame, he should have known better than to assume that his brother wanted him gone, Sesshomaru sigh as he raised his head looking in his brother's eyes. "I am sorry." And he really was. "I just don't like the idea of mating with someone I don't know, it is just that I..I... I am sorry." He said as he starts playing with his obi.

"It is Ok after all the pups these days are born disrespectful of their elders, so I accept you apologize." Inuyasha smirked at that especially that loud 'HEY' that had come from Sesshomaru. "Well then you can go now, and for the love of the Gods don't skip your lessons or else." Inuyasha grumbled at that.

Sesshomaru hummed happily as he stands up, he really was happy that his brother did truly care about him, just as he was about to get out of the office Inuyasha voice stopped him.

"If you ever find someone worthy of being your mate you will tell me right?" Inuyasha asked him looking at him hard seeing if he will lie about it in his face.

Sesshomaru smiled at that his brother really cared about him in his own way. "Of course." he promised as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

…**THREE MONTHS LATER…**

It has been three months since the heart to heart talk that happened between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, everyone was happy and Sesshomaru was thinking of a way that he will be able to confess to his brother other than Rin's plan of going straight to Inuyasha and kiss him silly. everything was perfectly well, not everything, that Ryuura bitch had to take it upon himself to send gifts for him every week wishing for Sesshomaru to give him a second chance, well more like demanded to be his Alpha, that was the reason that Inuyasha was always in his dark mood when one of Ryuura's massages comes, and it seems that Inuyasha had to take it upon himself to burn every letter that comes from Ryuura right away.

Myoga still didn't find any lead on the person who had killed that Omega, which had made Inuyasha mood worse, Miroku and Sango had started taking the majored of Inuyasha's time talking about something and every time he or Rin come when they were talking about that thing, they will become like stones, Oh well you can't have everything you wish for.

Today he and Rin were planning her mother's birthday, after all, how many times will you reach the age of forty?

"I was thinking that we could bring her the flowers that she always loves." Rin told him as they sit in the library discussing the plan.

"Yeah, maybe even a cake if your mother loves it." Sesshomaru really didn't know how to deal with that, as he was reading a book about Omegas that his brother had given it to him _"To know more about yourself."_ He said. Did you know that demons become of an age when they were twelve? He didn't know about that until today.

"You are right! Maybe chocolates?" Rin was really all in today.

Sesshomaru frown at that. "I don't think that Inuyasha will even come near the party if we bring chocolates." He told her.

"Why?" She really didn't know why he won't come if there was chocolate after all everyone loves chocolates.

"He hates it." Sesshomaru told her remembering that day Inuyasha nearly killed Myoga for bringing him chocolates.

"WHAT? Who in their right minds hates chocolate? they are yummy." Rin really can't believe that, who in their right mind will hate chocolates? No one but the barbarians!

"I don't know, but I did hear Myoga muttering something about the past when Inuyasha was about to kill him for bringing chocolate."

Rin sighs at that, why does lord Inuyasha have to be an anti-party kind of a person. "So what are you reading Sesshy?"

"A book." He replies, he was frowning at the section he was reading.

Rin scowl at that. "I know it is a book. What does it talk about?"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. "Did you know that Omegas go into a heat every three months, but Hanyous go into a heat every six months." He scowls as he said that.

"Wow, so that means your next heat will come again in two months, that sucks." She muses at that.

"I know." Sesshomaru sigh. "So about the party."

"Oh yes." Rin said as the two of them talked about it until dinner time.

* * *

_A little boy was running away from his village, his village had always hated him because of who he was, it really wasn't his fault that he was born a Hanyou but to actually burn his house and drive him away, that was taking it to far._

_Two days had passed and the boy had finally stopped to rest, he had reached a beautiful lake surrounded by apple trees, the boy smiled at that he could stay here he has food and water and nobody will reach him here or hurt him._

_He come near the lake and kneel beside it, as he starts drinking from that delicious water, he never hears the sound of footsteps coming near the lake, the demon had stopped right behind the Hanyou as he crossed his arms and frown, why is the Hanyou here? He should know that this place is forbidden._

_The demon cleared his throat making the Hanyou jump and fall into the water, thankfully it wasn't deep. The boy glared but stopped as he looked at the demon that was raising his brow at him, the demon to say the last was beautiful with his silver hair that was passed his shoulder and his golden eyes, though he looks like fifteen years old, even with those strange marks on his face he was stoning._

_"What are you doing here?" The demon asked him raising his other brow at him and the boy scowl._

_"None of your business!" The boy huff at him as he stands up so he could get out of the lake._

_The demon scowled at that. "Well, it is my business since you are swimming in the lake behind my home." The demon said dryly._

_"Your home?" The boy asked him then start looking around the place, he never thought that this beautiful lake was owned by someone._

_"Yes, my home. Now I won't ask again, why are you here?" The demon said as he sits on the rock by the edge looking at the boy._

_The boy thought about that he could ignore the demon, but who said the demon won't get feed up by him and attack or he could tell him then get out of here looking for another place to call home. The boy sigh as he gets out of the lake and sits on the other side of the lake away from the demon._

_"My village kick me out so I walked until I come here I didn't know that the lake is owned by someone." There short and simple._

_"And why did the kick you out?" The demon really didn't want any murderer on his lake, after all, the humans don't abandon each other without a reason._

_The boy looked at him then at the lake. "Because I am a monster." He told the demon._

_The demon snort at that. "Everyone here is a monster kid, you are no different from the others, what I asked you here is what kind of a monster are you?"_

_The boy looked at the demon strangely as he thought about what the demon had told him. He looked at the demon and said. "I am a Hanyou."_

_The demon looked at him then scowled, that kid looks like a human, he sniffed the air and indeed the kid is a Hanyou if it wasn't for his smell he could pass as human. "Let me get this straight, your VILLAGE kicked you out, a NINE years old boy because you are a HANYOU?" The demon scowl depends as the boy nod. "THAT IS STUPID!" He said loudly._

_The boy looked at the demon strangely, did the demon just defended him, that couldn't be after all he is a Hanyou, and Hanyous don't have a place in this world._

_The demon stands and comes near the Hanyou. "Tell you what kid, you could come with me I am sure my parents will accept you living with us." _

_The boy stands and glares at the demon, he wasn't stupid enough to be the next meal on the table. "And why will I do that?"_

_"Kid I know what you are thinking right now. My mother is a Hanyou too, so you could come or you could stay it's up to you." The demon said as he looked at the boy hard._

_The boy thought about it, what does he have to lose, he has no family, no home, and he doesn't know if he will die tomorrow, so what did he have to lose? The boy knows the answer to that question, NOTHING. And as much as the boy wishes it to be the other way he knows the truth. "Fine, I will come, but first I want your name." the boy crosses his arms hoping to put a little fear in the demon's heart._

_The demon smirked at that it seems like the boy wanted to scare him a little, oh well, nice try he will say. " Inuyasha." Was all the demon said as he looked at the boy giving him a little smile._

_The boy saw Inuyasha smile and he gives his own little one. " My name is-"_

_._

_..._

_._

Inuyasha woke up with a loud gasp and start looking around, only for him to see that he is still inside his office. Inuyasha sat straight and give a little sigh at that, he doesn't normally travel to the land of the past, it has been so long since he dreamed about 'Him', and really Inuyasha just want to forget about 'Them' the both of them, they had once upon a time brought him happiness, but in the end, he was only a toy to do what they always want from him.

Inuyasha could feel his Youkai growl at that thought, but even his Youkai knew that was true. Inuyasha gives another sigh at that. "Jaken." He called out it was only a few seconds before the door was open and Jaken coming to see him.

"Yes, my lord." Jaken said as he put another stack of papers on his desk.

Inuyasha might not say it, but he really was grateful for Jaken's help. "Tell the kitchen staff to make tea, it seems like I will be late for dinner." He orders him.

"Oh OK, I will tell them." Sigh Jaken, lord Inuyasha really should take better care of himself, if he won't he will work himself sick, Jaken closes the door behind him as he headed to the kitchen.

Inuyasha sigh at that, he could practically hear what Jaken was thinking about, Inuyasha looked behind him at the hug windows, who would have thought that two hundred years had passed since that day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO, What do you think?
> 
> We now have a little knowledge of Inuyasha's past. Though not much. =_='


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /WARNING/: This chapter contains, cursing, a little bit of violence and character death….. or is it XO. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciated.

It is just Sesshomaru's luck that Sango's birthday was on the night of the new moon, he really hate that night, to turn to a complete human without any power to protect himself, though he did have to thank Rin and her mother for training him to become like the Taijiyas so he could protect himself.

Sesshomaru really hates his human form, because every time he looks at the mirror he only see his mother, with her long black hair and violet eyes, he really hates her not to mention Inuyasha who always hated her with his life, he had always thought that the only thing that Inuyasha see when he looked at him in the night of the new moon was his mother.

Sesshomaru remember the first time Inuyasha saw him in his human form, he had nearly flipped his shit but he did seem to remember that it was not Shirokumo.

Rin, God bless her soul. Being his loyal friend decided to hold the party in his room._ "Maybe you will be able to seduce him to your bed__~"_ She said. Sesshomaru really did have to take her away from that monk, he is a really bad model to sit for innocent people especially virgins.

They were in his room now enjoying their evening in a happy mood, though Inuyasha was glaring hard at the box of chocolates that Miroku had brought for them, other than that they were happy.

Now it was the time to give Sango her gifts and to be honest, everyone was excited to see who had brought the best gift, well other then Inuyasha he seems bored.

Miroku had brought Sango a beautiful necklace, Rin had brought her a new boomerang made of purified demon bones, Sesshomaru had brought her a better Hiraikotsu after all the one she owns did break last week, but what surprises them must be Inuyasha's gift, it was a small kitten-sized feline with two tails who meow as she looked at Sango, you could hear Sango's squealed as she hugged that cut kitten, it seems that Inuyasha was the one with the best gift after all.

"Her name is Kirara." Was the only thing he said.

* * *

…**TWO MONTH LATER…**

Everyone had enjoyed Sango's birthday two months ago, though you could see her with Kirara all the time now,_ "I feel like she replaces me."_ That is what Rin had sobbed in front of him one day.

They were in the dining room eating their food when they heard a loud gasp. Sesshomaru gasped as he dropped his fork, his heat, his heat had come. Inuyasha stands up putting his hand over his nose, the smell of bitch in heat is too much.

"RIN. TAKE HIM TO HIS ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Inuyasha orders her.

Rin stands up immediately dragging Sesshomaru out of the room once they were outside Inuyasha was able to breathe.

**"Mate." **His Youkai whined.

Inuyasha scowl at that, he has no mate and he will make sure of that, after all, if it wasn't for his stupid thinking he wouldn't be in this mess.

_"SHUT UP."_ Was the only thing Inuyasha could say.

* * *

You could hear all the siren's blowing in the palace, Inuyasha stands up abandoning his paperwork as he left his office, Inuyasha saw Jaken running for him with terror in his eyes.

"LORD INUYASHA. Th-they had-d found an-another b-body I-in the main hall." Jaken stutter looking at him in fear.

That was the only thing that Inuyasha needed to hear before he was running down the halls to the main one. Once he reached that hall he saw all of the staff circling someone, he let some of his Youkai lose and they parted in fear.

Inuyasha froze at what he saw, the body was that of a female in her teen years. She was having a huge hole in her stomach and was pinned to the ground by a huge claw through the heart. He looked around her and he saw a sword laying on the ground with her weapons.

"RIN? RIN!" Inuyasha heard Miroku and Sango's cries as they finally reached that dead body. Sango falls to the floor as she embraced her daughter crying hard, Miroku stands behind her with his own silence tears looking at his dead daughter, Inuyasha looked around looking for Sesshomaru only to find nothing but Tenseiga on the ground in the far corner. Inuyasha growled at that, where is Sesshomaru? He couldn't move fast as he was in his heat.

"SHUT UP." Inuyasha yelled at them. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP." He said as he picked the sword from the ground coming to stand in front of them, he saw Sango glaring at him and was about to open her mouth but he was the first to talk. "Get away from her." He said with a glare that frightened both of them as they let go of their daughter.

Inuyasha come near the girl and sniffed the claw, he let out a hateful growl at the smell that greeted him. "Ryuura." Was the only thing he said as he saw the realization come across their faces. Inuyasha pulled the claw out of Rin's chest as he unsheathes the Tenseiga from its home. Inuyasha tried to focus as much as he can, until he saw a blurry thing with the shape of imps chaining the girl down, with on clean slash he cut them as he saw Rin injury heal, in the same second Rin open her eyes and let out an ear-piercing scream that made them jump.

"RIN!" Miroku and Sango run for her both falling into the ground as they hold her close to them. "How?" Miroku gives a soft whisper as he looked at Inuyasha.

"Tenseiga a sword that can't kill, his only porpoise to save lives, though the only one who are able to use it is me and Sesshomaru." He answers them as he comes near them. "Rin." He called her as she looked at him. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked her looking at her tear stain eyes.

"I-I was-s ta-taking se-Sesshomaru-u-Sama to his ro-room as he c-ome, pleas-e Inuyasha-Sama he-e ha-had take h-him." She said through her sobs as she looked at him.

"That is all I needed to know." With that Inuyasha headed out to hunt Ryuura.

* * *

Sesshomaru gives a little whine as he comes back to the land of the living, he blink his eyes open and start looking around, he feels his body becoming heavier as the heat was eating his insides he curls like a ball hoping that the pain will go away. Sesshomaru start looking around only to find that he was in a dark damp cell.

Sesshomaru heard the sound of footsteps and he give a growled at that, he will kill the person who dares to throw him in this shitty place.

He saw two figures coming to stand outsides his cell, one was tall and the other was short. Sesshomaru sniffed the air and frozen, one of the scents was Ryuura and the other was a scent he had hoped that he will forget after twenty years had passed.

"Ah, you are awake." Said Shirokumo as she stares at Sesshomaru who starts growling and glaring at them. She scoffed at that "You know I really had hoped that you will become an Alpha, but instead you had turned out to be a lowly Omega."

"Oh, come on Shiro don't be like that, it actually doesn't change anything." Ryuura put his hand at Shirokumo's shoulder as he said that.

"You know that western land is mine, right?" Shirokumo said as she glared at him.

Ryuura laughed at that. "You know that I promised you, and I always follow through my promises." He said looking at Sesshomaru with lust in his eyes making Sesshomaru shiver with disgust.

"Good, follow the plan. Now, I will go so you could do what you want." The plan was really easy having Ryuura mating Sesshomaru then kill Inuyasha so the western land will be theirs._ Soon, very soon._ she thought as she left.

"You know it would have been easy if you had just said yes to my offer." Ryuura said as he opens the cell coming inside. "Now I hope you will enjoy our time together _MATE_**.**" He said as he starts laughing at that.

Sesshomaru let out a little whine as he starts shaking in fear. _Inuyasha where are you?_

* * *

Inuyasha stood outside of the northern land castle, did that overgrown lizard really think that low of him, that he had returned to his home instead of taking a cover somewhere else. Oh well, it had made his search a lot easier, Inuyasha unsheathes his sword.

"Kaze no Kizu." With that, he was able to destroy half of the castle to the ground. It was true that his father had created this sword with his fang, but it was Inuyasha who had made it that strong by using his own fang on it after breaking it.

Inuyasha jumps from A-Un back and starts walking to the castle, half of the soldiers were dead so no one dares to stop him, after all, who will dare to stop the ill-tempered Daiyoukai, who was called the prince of blood for killing thousands?

Inuyasha entered the main hall and saw something that he had hoped would have rotten into the ground by now. "Shirokumo." He looked at her as she glared at him.

"Inuyasha." She said looking around for an opening to get away from him, that is bad, Inuyasha wasn't supposed to find them until Sesshomaru's heat had passed.

"You know, the only reason I let you live that time, was because my father had asked me to spare your life." Inuyasha told her seeing her looking around for an exit. "But I did tell you that if I saw your face again I will kill you, so no hard feelings I, after all, did warn you."

Before Shirokumo was able to say something a hand thrust into her chest tearing her heart out of it. Inuyasha watched as Shirokumo's body falls into the ground lifeless. "Tsk, what a filthy sight." He said as he starts running after Sesshomaru scent.

Inuyasha runs until he reached the dungeon and brake the door with his leg, the sight that welcomed him head frozen his body, he wonders if he had stopped breathing for a second.

His little brother was on the ground bruised and bloody, with tears striding down his face, he saw how Ryuura was about to enter him, and his Youkai brake free and his eyes bleed red.

**"MATE!"** Inuyasha Youkai let out an inhuman roar as everything turns black.

* * *

When Inuyasha gain control of his Youkai again, you could see the corpse that had decorated the place everywhere, pieces of body parts on the ground and the blood painting the walls of the castle red, he saw Ryuura body under him, he as nothing but a limp flash that wasn't even a body, to begin with.

Inuyasha looked around searching for his baby brother until he saw his body with A-Un, who was guarding it growling at him. Inuyasha stands up as he comes near them. "It is Ok, It is me." He whispers softly as A-Un starts growling loudly at him.

Inuyasha comes near Sesshomaru falling on his knees beside him, holding his little brother's body close to him, he heard his brother's shallow breaths and he sighs in relief, good his brother is alive.

"I…Inu…Yasha." He heard his brother little whisper as he holds him tightly to his chest.

"Shh, it's Ok you are safe, it's Ok, Shh." Inuyasha said shushing him softly as he starts rocking him back and forth. It wasn't supposed to be like this, his little brother was supposed to find someone he loved and make a family with him/her and live happily, not being nearly RAPED by a shit stain that helped a fucking spider to try and overthrow him.

Inuyasha made a vow to himself, today the northern castle had fallen, tomorrow the northern land would fall, and everyone will know why you don't cross any Shiro Inu. Tomorrow his title THE PRINCE OF BLOOD will be known in these lands again, but this time for destroying the northern land all by himself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> I am evil right XD. We get rid of the bad guys Yay ^-^. We did it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /WARNING/: This chapter contains, cursing, flashbacks or not, and maybe something else can't decide =_='. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciated.

_…**ONE MONTH LATER…**_

It has been one month since that day, things had changed because of it, for better or worse, no one really knows. Inuyasha had made true of his promise, he had destroyed the northern land completely, the only people he had left them to live, were the ones who wanted Ryuura down, it seems that Ryuura really was only spoiled and weak nothing more, the lands once again start shaking in fear, every time they heard about the prince of blood once more.

Sango starts training Rin harder afraid that she will lose her again, but she knew that Rin will grow to hate them if they put her on the lash. Miroku on the other hand, won't let Rin nor Sango out of his sight, always expecting another attack every time.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was having it much worse than the others, he won't allow anyone to touch him other than Inuyasha, the nightmares had kept him awake at night, always jumping at any shadow he sees, the only time he sleeps in was when Inuyasha was by his side after Inuyasha saw the damage that Ryuura had cause, Inuyasha let Sesshomaru stay with him until he was able to heal, until now no luck with the recovering thing.

Though Inuyasha was really having another problem at hand, after that night his inner Youkai always urge him to mate with Sesshomaru, and with that, the nightmares start coming back, but what he really hate was the feeling that he started feeling for his brother, he feels like he was taking advantage of him after all his brother was young and in that age a lot of peoples make mistakes, somehow Inuyasha really want someone to give him the right answer to his problems.

* * *

"Do you think we should destroy it?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as he takes a sip of his tea, he looked at Inuyasha waiting for his answer.

"And pray tell me Miroku. How will we do it." Inuyasha gives him a pointed look then shakes his head. "You are asking for the impossible, my friend." Inuyasha grumbles at Miroku's idiotic idea.

"But maybe if someone will wish on it w-" Miroku was cut by Inuyasha's glare, Inuyasha was always the one with the scariest glare in the world, it was always able to shut everyone.

"Did you forget the disaster that would happen if a person was idiot enough to do it. Miroku, every person who had wished upon that cursed thing had died, the jewel will only disappear and show in another place, waiting for another idiot to wish upon it." Inuyasha finished massaging his forehead, who in their right mind will come near that cursed thing, he really didn't know that Miroku had it in him to say such a stupid thing.

"But think about it Inuyasha, you could protect it better that way." Miroku was really hoping that Inuyasha will help him because if they did they won't have to deal with its problem.

"Miroku." Inuyasha's voice turns to ice at that. "Let me remind you, that you and your village had asked me to protect that thing, I could easily throw it away and never look back, I will not put my family in danger because of your suicidal plan, the next time I hear something like that it will be your life." Inuyasha said glaring harder at Miroku, the latter shiver and nods his head, no one wanted to be the next target on Inuyasha's list after what happened to the northern land, so Miroku kept his mouth shut. "Good. Now, get out of my office."

_And Miroku did._

* * *

Sesshomaru and Rin were both in Inuyasha's bedchamber, Rin was sitting on the edge of the bed trying to get Sesshomaru out of the room, or at least to confess. Sesshomaru was hiding under the blanket, he was too scared to even move.

"I think you should confess Sesshy." Rin told him for what feels like the millionth time, she knows that Inuyasha is the only one who can help Sesshomaru, now if the only Sesshomaru wasn't such a stubborn.

"I Can't Rin." He gives a soft whisper in return still hiding under the blanket, he really wanted to do what Rin had told him and confess, but he simply can't, he is too scared to get out of his room, he can't put confessing on top of it.

"And why Not?!" Rin yelled at that. and Sesshomaru flinch hard at the loud noises. Rin saw that and sigh she really didn't mean to scare him. "I am sorry, but you have to understand that if you don't move know you will lose him forever." She tried to make him see it in her way but it seems like nothing was working, it is time to bring the big guns. "I heard from mother that Inuyasha had finally chosen a mate." Sesshomaru get the blanket that was on his face away and looked at Rin.

"After what happened with the northern land, a lot of people had start wishing to have Inuyasha for themselves, the eastern land princess was one of them, she asked for Inuyasha's hand in marriage." Rin said looking at Sesshomaru's shocked face. "You have the choice to confess and stop Inuyasha or let him mate her and you have to find a new mate." With that Rin left the room, she really hates lying to Sesshomaru but if it gets him to move, then everything will be fine.

* * *

After Rin had left Sesshomaru stood there in shock, his brother had found a mate, that was the only thing he could think about. Sesshomaru didn't know if he should scream, yell or start braking things, after all, it wasn't supposed to be like this.

He wasn't supposed to be kidnapped, his mother should have died after she was banished, Ryuura wasn't even supposed to meet him, Rin shouldn't even come near death, and Inuyasha, Inuyasha was supposed to be with him when he will finally confess his feeling

Sesshomaru sit still in Inuyasha room with his thought until sunset, he have to do it, he has to tell Inuyasha about his feeling for him if he did maybe Inuyasha will break his mating with that bitch. Sesshomaru was so out of it that he didn't hear the sound of the door open.

"Are you OK?" Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha's voice and he jumps a little at it, after all, he didn't hear his brother come.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha who was beside the dresser, Sesshomaru blushed as he saw Inuyasha change his clothes to wear a sleeping Yukata. "Y-Yes, I am fine?" He really didn't know the answer to that question, but that was ok, after all, he has to be brave if he wants to confess know.

"Do you need me to go and bring the healer?" Inuyasha sigh, kids these days never know what is best for them.

"No, I am really fine." Sesshomaru says looking at Inuyasha again, he stands up and gets off the bed, Sesshomaru walked until he was in front of Inuyasha and looked at him.

Inuyasha raises his brow at that, does Sesshomaru want something? If he did Inuyasha will see if he could do it. "Sesshomaru?" He asked looking at the pup.

"Actually I want to tell you something." _It is now or never. _Sesshomaru thought as he takes a big breath, he looks at Inuyasha in the eyes."I love you." Sesshomaru confesses as he kissed his brother gently on the lips. Sesshomaru flush hard at that and kiss Inuyasha deeper.

As for Inuyasha, those three little words made him froze in his place, he didn't feel it when Sesshomaru kissed him, he was trapped in his past as fear start taking a hold of his heart, he couldn't do it, he couldn't destroy his brother's life just because he was selfish, he didn't want his brother to be broke because of him, like how 'THEY' had broken him. Inuyasha was cut by his thought as he felt Sesshomaru lick his lips shyly.

"NO." Inuyasha shout as he pushed Sesshomaru away, the look that Sesshomaru shoot him was really heartbroken look. "S-Sesshomaru…." Before Inuyasha was able to explain himself Sesshomaru run out of the room.

* * *

Sesshomaru runs along the halls, he wants to get out of here as fast as he can, he didn't realize it but he was crying hard at Inuyasha's rejection, he really should have kept his mouth shut, now Inuyasha would think the worst of him. Sesshomaru reached the forest that was inside the palace and stopped a little bit for rest.

Rin saw Sesshomaru leaning on a tree, when she comes closer she heard the sound of sobbing. "Sesshomaru!" He runs and embraced him.

Sesshomaru heard Rin's voice after that he felt her holding him, Sesshomaru gets angry at that, if it wasn't for Rin he wouldn't have confessed, if it wasn't for her his brother wouldn't hate him now.

"Get away from me!" He screamed as he pushed Rin away, he glares hard at her, if it wasn't for her… "It's all because of you!" His tears start running faster and faster at every word that comes from his mouth.

_Before Rin was able to react Sesshomaru disappeared again._

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped running when he became sure that nobody was following him, he looked around and saw himself in a Sakura garden, he walked until he reached a strange tree in the middle of the garden, he sits under that try and starts crying softly.

"Why are you crying, little one?"

Sesshomaru heard one hour later, he looked around wildly but didn't found anything, he growled at that. "Where are you? Show yourself you cowered!" He yelled only to hear the sound of a soft laugh.

"I am right here." The voice told him.

"Where?" Sesshomaru gives another growl at that.

"Right behind you, little one." The voice said again.

Sesshomaru turn around to look at the place of the voice, only to see the tree behind him. "The only thing is behind me is that fucking tree, so where are you?" Sesshomaru grunt at that.

"Well, if you looked up you won't only see a tree." The voice said again, and Sesshomaru growled that bastard is laughing at him.

Sesshomaru raise his head like the voice had said when he did he saw a face looking down at him. "You are a tree demon!" Sesshomaru was shocked at that, after all not a lot of that kind of demons had survived today.

"Ah, and you are Inuyasha's little brother. Oh, and by the way the name is Bacosen'O." the tree demon said happily.

Sesshomaru frown at Inuyasha's name. "Sesshomaru." He murmurs instead.

"So Why were you crying little one?" Bacosen'O asked him looking at him gently.

Sesshomaru thought about that, he could tell the old tree what happened or he could go home, when he thought about home the only thing he could see was Inuyasha, so his choice was the former. "I confess my feeling to Inuyasha and he rejects me." Short and simple, Sesshomaru feels like he was about to cry again so he shakes his head.

The old tree wince at that, no wonder after what Inuyasha had been through, even he couldn't imagine Inuyasha being able to love someone. "Well, little one it was wrong of you to try and be with someone that you aren't sure to be able to fix." He said with a sigh.

Sesshomaru scowl at that and stand fast. "What do you mean? Inuyasha doesn't need to be fixed." He glared at the tree, how dare he say that Inuyasha is broken, Inuyasha wasn't, his brother was strong!

"You may think like that little one, but you don't know his past as I do." Bacosen'O told him, he could see it in the boy's eyes, the love that he held for Inuyasha is strong, maybe he could use that to heal Inuyasha's heart, and the only way to do it is by taking advantage of the situation.

"Oh really? enlighten me then." Sesshomaru spite, who does he think he is.

Bacosen'O smiled at that. "Well then, if you follow that way." He made one of his branch points to the left. " you will end up finding a well, if you jump through it while thinking of the person you want, you will be thrown into their past, you will be like a ghost never to be able to do a thing other then watch, but be careful the knowledge of the past could be dangerous." He told him with a serious voice. "If you follow this way." He points to the right. "You will reach the palace. So tell me which way you will choose?" He asked him.

Sesshomaru thought about that, which way he will choose? Even he didn't know the answer. Sesshomaru look left then right, he had made his choice.

_With that Sesshomaru headed left._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> In the next chapter, it will be all about Inuyasha's past, I am really happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /WARNING/: This chapter contains, cursing, a little bit of violence, character death, and maybe something else can't decide =_='. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciated.

Sesshomaru walked for what it feels like hours, but it was an actually fifteen minutes top. When he reached the well Sesshomaru stopped and stare at it for a long time, he really wondered if it was Ok to look in the past that Inuyasha had locked away for a long time, but he wanted to prove to that fucking tree that his brother was NOT a broken person, so with one last breath, he jumps into the well.

* * *

When Sesshomaru reached the other side of the well, he jumped and start looking around, everything looked like home nothing changed, other than a little trees here and there, he walked until he reached a lake, he saw his brother(HIS FIFTEEN YEARS OLD BROTHER!) near it, his brother was wearing the fire-rat robs, his hair was only passed his shoulder and nothing more, what shocked him the most was his brother's eyes, they were lively and sparkling with happiness and he was smiling.

Standing beside his brother was a boy. He was nine years old with short black hair and strange red eyes, he looked like a completely normal human, but Sesshomaru knows better that person was actually a Hanyou.

"My name is Inuyasha, what is yours?" Inuyasha asked giving the boy a soft smile.

The boy saw Inuyasha's smile and give one of his own. "My name is…Naraku." The boy said shyly to him.

Sesshomaru frown at the look that 'Naraku' person send to Inuyasha, he feels like that Hanyou is nothing but trouble for them.

"Well Naraku, let's go home." He said smiling taking Naraku's hand in his, Naraku smiled and nod at that, the two of them start their walk to the palace.

Unknowing to them Sesshomaru was glaring at Naraku with a scowl.

* * *

Sesshomaru was really in hate with Naraku at first sight, not only he always follow his brother but he was flirting with him too, and it seems like everyone in the palace love his shy person and that bitch is in no way shy. Sesshomaru glared at him hard every time he gets.

He saw his father again, his father was really young he would say 250 years old at best, and Sesshomaru really didn't know if he should have been happy or not after all his father was blinded by his mother to look around him.

But what Sesshomaru had enjoyed, was meeting Inuyasha's mother, her name was Izayoi she was a Kuro Inu Hanyou but she was really kind and loving Sesshomaru really wished that he was able to see her in person, she is a very beautiful woman, possessing long black hair and brown eyes. She was always portrayed in fine clothing, with a solemn yet graceful appearance. And Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile every time she laughed.

But what had made Sesshomaru froze in his place more than one time was his brother, in here his brother always laughs and joke around, always helping people and bring the smiles on their faces, and Sesshomaru really wondered what did happen to him.

_Without Sesshomaru knowing 50 years had passed with a blink of an eye._

* * *

Sesshomaru saw how fifty years had passed, in that fifty years a lot had changed, that Naraku boy had grown up, he had long black wavy hair and pale skin, and as much as Sesshomaru hate to say it, he was beautiful, which made Sesshomaru more hateful of him.

Inuyasha's hair had grown to reach his mid-back, other than that Inuyasha didn't change much.

He saw as Naraku and Inuyasha train with swords, and Sesshomaru hoped that Inuyasha will accidentally cut him open so that spider could die.

"Let's take a break." Inuyasha said as he lowers his sword, it was really a long day and Inuyasha wants to at least rest for a little while.

"OK." Naraku said as he started to follow Inuyasha until they reached the lake, when they sit near it, Inuyasha laying down with Naraku sitting beside him. "Ne Inuyasha." Naraku starts playing nervously with his fingers at that.

"Yes?" Inuyasha said closing his eyes, enjoying the wind touching his face, it was a long time since Inuyasha was able to enjoy a day off, it had become fewer and fewer every time.

"What do you think about having a mate?" Naraku said blushing after that.

OH HELL NO! bitch about to get down. Sesshomaru glared hard at Naraku's head hoping that his head will get caught in flam, how dare that bitch to ask Inuyasha to be his mate.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and sit up, he looks at Naraku hard then smiled. "Are you asking me to be your mate, Naraku?" Inuyasha smirked at that, leaning on Naraku a little bit.

Naraku flushed hard at that, it seems like Inuyasha know what he was implying. "A-and what if I said Y-Yes." What was supposed to be a strong voice, come out like stutter.

"Well then, I think you already know the answer." With a smile, Inuyasha kissed Naraku softly on the lips.

At that moment Sesshomaru feel a new different kind of hate.

Another 50 years had passed, and this time Sesshomaru had to see a lot at that time. Inuyasha had mated Naraku and lived a happy life, the western land flourish, and Inuyasha becomes even happier without him.

_And Sesshomaru's hate for that spider grows by the second._

* * *

One day Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha take Naraku to a village, the one who owns the sacred tree, he had heard of that village and how it had protected The Shikon no Tama, but now the jewel had disappeared forever.

"Where are we going Inuyasha?" Naraku asked as he looked around the place, he then looked at Inuyasha waiting for an answer.

Sesshomaru always wonder what does that bitch have and he doesn't? Naraku was a Beta which means he can't have pups unless he was a female, he was bossy and when Inuyasha wasn't looking at him, that bastard act with 'higher than you' attitude. Sesshomaru glared at that, his brother doesn't need someone to boss him around, his brother is a fucking ALPHA!

Inuyasha sigh at that, Naraku was being impatient again. "Just wait a minute will ya, we will reach the village in a minute." He huffed, Naraku was acting strangle since months ago.

Once they have reached the village, Inuyasha starts greeting everyone with a smile. Sesshomaru could see the humans happy faces as they gaze at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at that, he like his brother smiles, he really didn't see Inuyasha ever smiling when he was young, even now his brother did smirk once every blue moon but never smiled.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called, looking at the temple up the hill. Sesshomaru saw a woman get out of the temple and down the stairs as she comes to greet Inuyasha. She was a very beautiful woman. She had flawless alabaster-white skin and long, rich black hair that fell past her slim waist, which is tied into a loose ponytail with a ribbon. She stood around five foot two and had big, brown eyes. She wore the traditional dress of a Miko.

"Inuyasha!" She smiled back as she saw him and give a little wave when she reached Inuyasha and Naraku she smile more at the sight. "We didn't see you in a long time Inuyasha, where were you?" She looked at Naraku next. Sesshomaru didn't know but he feels like something really gets out of its place when those two had met. "And who is that man with you, Inuyasha?" She asked still looking at Naraku with the latter doing the same.

"Ah, excuse my ruddiness. Kikyo this is my mate Naraku, Naraku this is my friend and the Miko of this village Kikyo." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you!" The two of them said at the same time.

_And Sesshomaru start having a bad feeling about that._

* * *

It has been six months after that meeting, and it was enough time for Sesshomaru to see how everything had fallen down like a rotten leaf in the air.

He saw how Naraku broke the mating bond with Inuyasha. He knows that if a mating bond was broken, either one of the pair will die or go insane, though Sesshomaru thank the Gods every day that Naraku was nothing but a Beta, even that couldn't save Inuyasha the agony of the bond being broken.

He saw as Naraku took Kikyo as his lover to put his hand on the jewel, so he can finally become a full demon and have all the power he wants.

He saw Kikyo turn to a dark Miko, with no hope of ever going back like how she was before, as she starts helping Naraku with his plan.

But what hurt the most.

He saw as Naraku poisoned Izayoi, who he had planned to kill, and how it had worked in the end, he saw as she had a fight that spiders poisoned for two days straight until she becomes too tired to fight and left this earth forever.

"Mother…. I am so-sorry..*Sob*… if only I…" Inuyasha cried as he was near his mother's bed, it wasn't enough that he had to deal with a broken bond, but he had to deal with his mother's death on top of it.

"It…. It is…o-ok sweetie…." Izayoi coughed hard making Inuyasha jump and hold her hand tightly. "Inuyasha…my boy.. please stop…hi-him… if you don't….. I won't ..be.. the last one… in this w-war….pl-please.. stop him."

Sesshomaru saw the light left Izayoi eyes after that plea, he gives a little sob of his own at that. Inuyasha throws himself on his mother's corpse and starts wailing loudly.

_That day his father had decided to create the Tenseiga._

* * *

It has been five weeks after Izayoi death, Inuyasha has been looking for Naraku and Kikyo everywhere when he did find them, the battle that has taken place after that, no one wanted to remember.

The battle had raged for three days straight, Naraku had Merged with the jewel so he was able to fight with Inuyasha toe to toe, Inuyasha was able to kill Kikyo after one day in their fight, she may have been a dark Miko but she was still a human all the same.

Naraku was a different story he may miss the power to make him a strong demon, but he has the brain and that in itself was dangerous. In the end, Inuyasha was able to defeat him even with his brain.

Inuyasha stands over Naraku's body looking at him with an icy look, gone the smiling person and in his place entered a strange cold demon.

"S-So.. it seems.. like you have won Inuyasha." Naraku smirked at that, he knows that he would be able to live even if Inuyasha had killed him, after all, he was undefeatable unless someone ripped his heart away and destroy it, and really no one knows that part so he won't die.

"A heart for a heart." Inuyasha said making Naraku blood freeze. Before Naraku was able to do a thing, Inuyasha ripped his heart out of his chest. You could hear Naraku's ear-piercing screams, as Inuyasha destroyed his heart.

Sesshomaru all of this time was staying still in his place, he gives soft whimpers and whines, he even pares his neck to Inuyasha, he was that scared.

Inuyasha looked around the place until he found the Shikon no Tama when he did, he holds it in his hand, and Sesshomaru for a second was afraid that his brother will wish on it, after all, everyone knew what that cursed thing will do.

The jewel in Inuyasha's hand was purified, and Sesshomaru froze at that, how was his brother able to do it? Inuyasha then stands up and starts his travel.

After three days walking around the place, Sesshomaru saw as Inuyasha had reached the Taijiya's village and stand in the center, once Inuyasha did, he was surrounded by the demon slayers.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT DMON?" Yelled a black-haired woman as she glared at him.

Inuyasha looked around the place with a blank face, if he wants he could destroy this village with a blink of an eye, but he needs them so he won't do anything, Yet. "Where is your leader?" He asked them coldly, he doesn't care about any one of them, he only wants the leader to be here.

The Taijiya's look at one another, before they were able to attack they were cut by a voice. "That would be me." Inuyasha turns to the sound only to see an old man in his fifties looking at him. "What do you want from me? Lord Inuyasha." At that all of the people who were surrounded Inuyasha freeze in their place.

"You were the one who gives the Miko Kikyo the Shikon no Tama, right?" Inuyasha questions him, getting a nod in return. "Well then, it falls on me to tell you this, the Miko you intrust with the jewel had become a dark Miko." At that everyone gasps. "She gives the jewel to a Hanyou named Naraku so he will turn to a full demon." Everyone stay still at that, how could Kikyo do that to them, didn't she know the danger that will follow, if the jewel fall in the wrong hands.

Inuyasha looked at them with a bored look, they were really idiots. "Here" he opened his hand making the jewel fall from it, the jewel landed on the floor as everyone stares at it in shock, how in the name of everything holy was this demon able to purify it. "Make sure it won't fall in the wrong hand again." With that Inuyasha turn to leave.

All the while Sesshomaru looked at his brother back, as he walked away from them, and somehow away from his old life.

_And with that, another fifty years had passed._

* * *

Sesshomaru saw how Inuyasha had changed in the past fifty years, he no longer laugh or smile, always cold, always blaming himself, always training harder and harder until he couldn't move, and somehow Sesshomaru wondered if something other than Naraku happens.

Inuyasha was walking down the halls of the palace, all the day he had been smelling an amazing scent, he has been looking for that smell everywhere and he still didn't find it, Inuyasha sighed softly at that, it doesn't matter though he wants to return to his room.

Inuyasha walked to his room. "What the….?" Somehow the smell was getting stronger and stronger every step he takes, he reached his door and open it, what he saw next not only frozen Inuyasha but Sesshomaru as will.

In Inuyasha's bed was their father, he was looking at Inuyasha with lust-filled eyes, but the worst of all was their father was an OMEGA!

"Wha…how?" Inuyasha starts looking around the room, maybe that was magic and he falls right into it, it was impossible his father was an Alpha unless…

_Unless he was using suppressants. _Sesshomaru finished Inuyasha's thought. Omegas are forbidding from using the suppressants because of the damage that will befall the Omega, and their inability to bear pups because of it.

They were still frozen in their place not knowing what to do. "Inu-Inuyasha." InuTaisho whimpered, that was all it takes for Inuyasha to snap out of it.

"I-I'm going to b-bring the healer." Inuyasha stuttered, he was shocked about what was going on, he turn around to open the door only to feel his father weight on his back, Inuyasha turns around as InuTaisho spines him.

InuTaisho looked at Inuyasha as he kissed him softly. "Alpha." He purred in his Omega call, and with that Inuyasha froze and his Youkai took control.

Sesshomaru was holding one of his hands near his chest, and the other was on his mouth holding his sobs in, he didn't want to see this, he didn't want to look at his father having the only love he had ever wanted. Somehow deep down Sesshomaru knows that he couldn't forgive his father for this no matter what.

_And just as fast as it happened another fifty years had passed._

* * *

Sesshomaru saw how Inuyasha and their father hit it together, though they didn't mark each other the bond was still strong, he saw how his brother healed slowly, how he started smiling a little more, how he stopped glaring, and how he started learning how to love again, and it hurt, Sesshomaru knew it, but he had made his choice so he will see through it until the end.

Inuyasha and his father were on InuTaisho's bed, their father heat had just passed not so long ago. "What about making a bet?" InuTaisho asked as he snuggles closer to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed at that, he didn't know why his father loves playing games so much but he will humor him. "What kind of a bet?" Inuyasha asked as he holds InuTaisho tighter, he was really thankful for his father if it wasn't for him, Inuyasha knew he would have lost it a long time ago.

InuTaisho bites his bottom lip at that. "I know you will be gone for a year to the mainland." InuTaisho state and he heard Inuyasha hummed at that. "So I was thinking, if you didn't find a mate in the year that you will be gone, I will accept your offer and be your mate." InuTaisho starts biting his lip nervously.

Inuyasha gaze at InuTaisho after he said those things. "R-really?" When Inuyasha saw him nod, he gives a big smile at that and starts crooning softly.

Sesshomaru glared at his father hard, if his father really did as he was promised he wouldn't have mated his mother.

* * *

Sesshomaru saw as that year come and went, he saw his brother returning home with a big smile, his brother had done his part of the deal and won.

Inuyasha went to his father's office as fast as he can, in the last year he had missed his father terribly, he hoped that his father will see that he was a worthy mate, and this time he knows that his new mate will not betray him.

When Inuyasha reached the door office he knocked on the door, no one answer it and he starts to worry, _maybe in his bedroom. _Inuyasha though, just as he was about to leave he saw Myoga coming his way.

Myoga look up and jump slightly as he saw Inuyasha. "Oh, lord Inuyasha you are back a week earlier." He said as he starts sweating hard.

Inuyasha saw that and frown. "Where is my father?" Inuyasha demands as he catches Myoga before he runs away.

Myoga shiver as Inuyasha glare harder at him. "H-h-he I-is in th-the dining ro-room." He starts sweating hard at that.

Inuyasha let go of him as he walked until he reached the dining hall, Inuyasha opened the door to greet his father only to freeze in his place.

besides his father was a human female, not only that, his mate if his nose weren't lying to him, Inuyasha let out a high pitched growl at the sight.

"Inuyasha!" His father said as he smiles upon seeing him, Inuyasha heart braked at that, did his father really just did that to him?

"You promised." He hisses at his father, how dare he do this to him, his father had promised him.

"Inuyasha!" InuTaisho said as he stands and starts walking a little closer to Inuyasha, but he was stopped by a terrifying growl that rotted him in his place.

"You are just like HIM!" With that Inuyasha run out of the palace.

_All the while Sesshomaru was shooting a look of disgusts to his father._

* * *

After that, the years had start running faster and faster.

Sesshomaru saw how his brother throws himself in war after war, he saw his brother turn to a cold-blooded killer, he never smiled again, his eyes always guarded waiting for his next kill. He saw how his brother was named the prince of blood for killing thousands, when in fact he may have killed millions.

He saw how Inuyasha act as a hope to break the last tie with his father, he broke the Tessaiga and repairs it with his own fang.

He saw how Inuyasha kill their father's rival in one attack, and he was considered the strongest demon alive.

He saw the day was born in that world and what happened, it was the first day that Inuyasha had return to the palace and the last after five years.

He saw how his brother traveled through the lands, how he meet Sango, Miroku, Jaken, and A-Un.

He saw the day that his brother finally come home, and how even with his hater for both of his parents, he never once did direct it at him.

He saw as Sango and Miroku come to live with them, they had asked Inuyasha for help to protect the Shikon jewel, because he was the one who was able to purify it last time, and Inuyasha had except.

He saw how his father died because of Ryuura, and even with his betrayal, Inuyasha had cried for him.

He saw himself growing up and how Inuyasha tried to protect him in every way he can, so he could have the life Inuyasha wasn't lucky enough to have.

He saw when he had turned out to be an Omega, how his brother was terrified from the past repeating itself.

He saw how Inuyasha had torn the northern land, after what Ryuura and his mother had done to him.

And lastly, he saw how his brother had pushed him away, only with Sesshomaru will being in his mind and nothing else.

And Sesshomaru was wailing at every memory he saw, he didn't want Inuyasha to suffer, Inuyasha didn't deserve that.

Sesshomaru didn't know who he should throw the blame at, that monster Naraku or the idiot they have called a father or him for bringing the past back.

Sesshomaru couldn't breathe no matter what he did he just couldn't.

_"SESSHOMARU!"_

_That was the last thing he heard as the darkness took hold of him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO what did you think?
> 
> Poor baby! Inuyasha had suffered a lot, didn't he?
> 
> We will see what will happen next, shall we?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /WARNING/: This chapter contains, cursing, a little bit of mental breakdown, and maybe something else can't decide =_='. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciated.

The next time Sesshomaru woke up, he felt something soft under him, he cracked his eyes open halfway to look around the room, it was a familiar room when he took a sniff of the air he smelled his brother scent. Ah, so he was in Inuyasha's room.

Sesshomaru looked to his left only to see his brother sleeping on the chair next to the bed. "Inuyasha?" Came a whisper from him, but it seems like Inuyasha only needed that to wake up.

Inuyasha feel something changing in the room so he woke up, he looked around until his eyes fell on Sesshomaru's open ones, and he shoots off of his chair rushing to embrace his little brother.

Sesshomaru was shocked at that and he tenses a little bit, after a few minutes he relaxed in his brother's hold. "What is wrong Inuyasha?" He whispers softly leaning into Inuyasha warmth, even more, he had missed his brother so much.

Inuyasha stiff at that and scowl. "What is wrong?" He repeats letting go of Sesshomaru. "WHAT IS WRONG? I found you alone in the fucking forest, so don't you dare ask me WHAT IS WRONG?" He glared at his brother so hard he made him give a soft whine in fear. "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?" Inuyasha hissed at him looking him in the eye, daring him to lie in his face.

Sesshomaru was shaken at that, his brother did indeed get angry sometimes, but it was never directed at him, and for the first time Sesshomaru was terrified of his brother. "A-at the w-ell." He choked out.

Inuyasha glared harder, how dare he lies to him? does he know how much trouble they had faced because of that stunt? he griped Sesshomaru's shoulders harshly making him let out another whine.

"THERE IS NO FUCKING WELL IN HERE." He let a growl at that. "Not even three miles away, so don't you dare to lie in my face." He glared even harder if that is possible. "SO WHERE WERE YOU?" He said in his Alpha's voice trying to make Sesshomaru submit, if he won't admit it then Inuyasha had to use different methods.

Sesshomaru was having a hard time breathing, with all of the furious pheromones that his brother was letting in the air and his Alpha voice throwing in the mix, he and his Omega were having a hard time. "LET. ME. GO." Sesshomaru was able to push Inuyasha away from him, he was shaken like a leaf, letting out whimpers or whines every now and then, why was his brother doing this?

Inuyasha stood frozen in his place, he had just tried to force an OMEGA to submit, and not only any omega, but his little brother! He fell into his chair putting his head in his hand and dry washed his face and sigh. "Four weeks." He whispers not raising his head, making Sesshomaru look his way. "You were gone for four weeks, no one was able to find you, I….. I felt your Youkai disappear…..like when a demon dies…I .. I."

Sesshomaru smelled salt in the air, when he looked around he found the place of the smell was none other than his brother, Sesshomaru comes near Inuyasha slowly he was still afraid that his brother will lash at him when he reached his brother he pry his hand away from his brother's face and freeze.

His brother was crying!

His brother give no sound when he did, the only proof of it was the fat tears that were making their way down his emotionless face, Sesshomaru gives a soft whimper at that.

**"We hurt Alpha."** His Omega whined as he starts passing around, it was the first time his Omega had shown up, so Sesshomaru did freeze a little at his voice.

Sesshomaru saw his brother's glassy eyes, and whine again, it was all his fault! He embraces Inuyasha softly and starts cooing for him like how he saw Izayoi did when Inuyasha was younger. It seems like his brother was so tired that he had fallen asleep in Sesshomaru's embrace.

* * *

_"What should we do?"_ Sesshomaru asked his Omega, it was the first time he had heard that thing, though he wonders if he should call him a thing if it was a part of him.

**"Alpha need us, we should stay with him."** He heard his Omega said as he swished his tail left and right.

Sesshomaru sigh at that, he knew what his Omega had meant, and Sesshomaru really don't care about what was in Inuyasha's past, if his brother turns to be happy in the end, but the question is, will his brother even want a new mate after what happened? He didn't know but he dares to hope.

Sesshomaru sigh again. _"What if he won't even want a mate? What will happen?"_ He asked, after all, he does love Inuyasha, and he never wants to bring him any pain.

**"Alpha does want a mate, so don't worry." **His Omega smiled gently at that.

_"And how do you know?"_ Sesshomaru really wasn't sure why his Omega was so sure about that fact.

**"Well, Alpha had mellow in the years he was with us." **The Omega state. **"And I always felt what Alpha want, so he will accept us as a mate, but he is too scared that he will use us."** His Omega hummed thoughtfully at that.

_"Why will he think that he will use us?"_ Sesshomaru frown at that, indeed why?

**"The first bitch only wanted power."** His Omega hiss at the thought of Naraku**. "The second was after the pleasure only."** Sesshomaru scowl at his father. **"He thinks that he is too broken to love again and that he will only use us if he took us as a mate."**

Sesshomaru sigh at that, only his brother will think that he is using a willing mate before he could ask his Omega more, Sesshomaru felt his brother waking up from his nap.

Inuyasha wake up to the feeling of warmth, he looked up to see Sesshomaru and sigh at that, he sits up and dries washed his face with another sigh.

"I am sorry." He whispers looking out of the window.

"It is Ok." Sesshomaru looked down, he wonders idly if he should tell his brother about what he saw, but in the end, he decided against it.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru after that, he has to admit his brother had grown up to be a beautiful person, but even then he was a child and nothing more. "I can't be your mate, Sesshomaru." He told him.

Sesshomaru glared up at him, why? "What are you scared of?" He challenged him, his brother was acting childish. "Why are you still hung up after 'THEM'?"

Inuyasha stiff at that, how did Sesshomaru knew? Inuyasha glared at him hard. "How?" He growled.

Sesshomaru didn't mean to let that slip out of him. "FOR GODS SAKE, INUYASHA!" He explodes at him. "Do you think that I am an idiot! you practically kick out every person that comes to ask your hand! you always alone! AND you get mad at me when I confess! Doesn't that mean SOMETHING?" He hissed at him.

Inuyasha shakes his head at that, it seems like his brother was too smart for his own good. "Even then I don't want you as a mate." And that really wasn't true, he did want Sesshomaru to be by his side But he is a child, he doesn't know what he wanted.

"WHY?" Cried Sesshomaru, he looked at his brother with a teary face, why won't Inuyasha give him a chance?

Inuyasha scowl at that. "I can't love a child who doesn't know how to love!" After that Sesshomaru pounced at Inuyasha pinning him down, Sesshomaru hisses at him showing him his teeth.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT? I may be a child but I know HOW TO LOVE!" He glared at his brother. "Why won't you give me a chance?" With that his tears start falling, why? Just why will his brother fight him every step of the way?

Inuyasha sighed at that, he didn't mean to hurt his brother like this. "FINE, you want to be my mate then FINE, on one condition though." He told him making Sesshomaru look at him with hope.

"Anything." Sesshomaru dared to hope if his brother says it he is sure will mean it.

"You will leave to the mainland for one year." Inuyasha really fills like a jerk saying that he promised he won't be like 'them' but know he is. "If you didn't find a mate in the year you will be gone, I will be yours."

Sesshomaru frozen at that, he heard these words before, the same words their father had said. Sesshomaru let a little sob at that, his brother was using the same words against him!

"You know you could have said it in my face." Sesshomaru state. "You only wanted me to leave, so you could find a willing bitch to mate, all of that so you won't mate me." It wasn't a question and when Sesshomaru looked in Inuyasha's eyes he was sure.

It seems that Sesshomaru had discovered him, Inuyasha looked at his brothers face, he wants his brother to be happy, he doesn't want him to lose his fire as Inuyasha had, but looking in his brother's eyes he knows that he will be the one to make his little brother lose it. Inuyasha sighed again. "I don't want to use you." He whispers. "I don't want to lose you." He gazed at Sesshomaru. "But I can't keep you away it seems."

Sesshomaru wondered if he heard his brother right, he gives a little smile at that. "You are not going to using or lose me I promise." Sesshomaru starts gazing at Inuyasha's eyes happily. "So please I beg of you, just give me one chance."

Sesshomaru lowers his head after that, he kissed Inuyasha with all of his might, he really wishes his brother will give him a chance.

Inuyasha was really tired, he feels like he is too old for this, but looking at his brother he knows that his brother will not leave him alone, he sighs at that again, it seems like he had lost to a child, with that Inuyasha return the kiss holding Sesshomaru close to him.

* * *

"Why?" Inuyasha had asked him an hour later, the two of them where cuddling in the bed, though it was Sesshomaru who had forced Inuyasha to do it.

"Why what?" Sesshomaru said snuggling into Inuyasha, he was really happy that his brother will give him a chance, he had promised himself that he won't be like 'them' a long time ago.

Inuyasha sigh at that, kids. "Why me?" He asked again as he made sure that Sesshomaru was looking at him, he wants to know why would Sesshomaru chose him, he really can't stand to have his heart being broken again, so he needs to know.

Sesshomaru smiled at that, it seems like his older brother was insecure about that. "You know at first it was all a hero worship." He starts and Inuyasha's heart stopped at that. "But then I saw how you care about the others, I saw how you have helped the people protect the weak, and lastly I saw how you loved everyone in your own mean way." Sesshomaru smirked at his brother scowl.

"Brat!" Inuyasha grumbled at the kid, really would it kill him to respect his elders for one day.

Sesshomaru smiled at that. "So really that is it, if a child doesn't know how to love, I will love you as a child then until you realized that I am serious."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru for a long time, he then shakes his head and gives a little smile at Sesshomaru who had lost his breath at the sight. "Like a child then, huh." Inuyasha hummed at that. "Not bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> I really just wanted them to have a little fluff and be happy.
> 
> They deserve a light heart chapter for them only, don't you think? ^-^


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /WARNING/: This chapter contains, cursing, a little bit of fluff (I wanted to have a little lighthearted chapter…..or is it 'o'), and maybe something else can't decide =_='. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciated.

It has been a few days since Sesshomaru confessed, and to say the last Sesshomaru was happy. After all his brother had accepted him as a mate if everything turns right that is. Rin, on the other hand, had hugged him to death, with her cries about him being dead and not found after four weeks of searching, after he reassured her that he was fine she let him go, BUT when she learns about him and Inuyasha, let's just say she had given him her father's version of the 'TALK'.

Other than the trauma he had from that 'talk' everything was Ok, it seems like he will be the one to intend the affection in the relationship. It seems like his brother didn't know what to do with an Omega as a mate, he didn't blame him after all their father was the one to voice his needs without shame in his last relation, and it seems like Sesshomaru have to be like him if he wanted Inuyasha to be secure about their love life if you wanted to call it that.

That is why Sesshomaru was in Rin's room with her and her mother's, _"After we are done with you, Inuyasha won't be able to take his eyes away~"_ they said. That is why he was sitting on a chair in front of the mirror with his back to it, with the two of them putting God knows what on his face while the squealed to each other.

"Inuyasha will be so HAPPY about it." Sango said while humming as Kirara brought her the brush, Sesshomaru felt her pull his hair before starting to brush it.

"OH, mom do you think he will look good in pink or white?" Rin asked holding two kimonos out for them to see, Sesshomaru made a face at the pike, Yuck he hates that color.

Sango looked up at the kimono's then frown. "Hmm, I don't think that Inuyasha likes the color pink." _Oh, thank the Gods!_ Sesshomaru really wouldn't know what to do if his brother had liked that color. "And the white will made Sesshomaru look like a ghost." HEY, that was mean! "So try to find a baby blue color if you can." Sango finished happily. Well, at least it is not pink.

"OK!" Rin starts looking in her dresser once again, you will really be shocked if you know that Rin and Sesshomaru are the same sizes. After one hour of the torture that had taken a place in Rin's room, he was finally free!

"Oh my!" Said Sango with a shocked face as she slapped her cheek softly, she was looking at Sesshomaru up and down frozen in her place, Rin, on the other hand, was rubbing her eyes and blinking at him with a fish out of water.

Sesshomaru didn't like that for one bit, so he turns to look at the mirror.

That day you could say, that the palace staff had all jumped at the screams of a woman that was coming from Rin's room.

* * *

Inuyasha was in his office, after what happened a few days ago, he really starts thinking about things that he promises to forget after what happens with all of the mating shit, but it seems like fate had never been fair to anyone.

Inuyasha was happy, well as much as happy as he could get while hoping that he won't be stabbed in the back again, he really hoped that his brother was truthful with his word.

The last four weeks without the kid had made Inuyasha realize, that he couldn't run away anymore. He had always known that Sesshomaru had some kind of feeling for him, what he didn't know was what their kind, but now he knows too well.

And somehow it had made him happy, that his brother had chosen him and not someone else.

Inuyasha gives a soft hum as he signs another paper, that is until he heard it. A loud scream of a woman, the only problem that it was coming from Rin's room. (HEY, he is a demon he has an amazing hearing) _OH SHIT, Sesshomaru was in Rin's room_. With that Inuyasha stand fast and start running in the direction of the screams, when he reached the room he saw Miroku standing there with a stunning face with his jaw on the floor.

Inuyasha pushed Miroku out of the way and looked around the room, his eyes fell on the….three women?

He knows two of them Sango and Rin, but he didn't know the other woman, though he had to say she was a beautiful one if he hadn't chosen Sesshomaru to be his mate, Inuyasha was sure he would have chosen her. She has long silky hair that was put in a high ponytail with some of the bang framing her feminine face, she has red lips and some light make up over her face making her show her beautiful eyes, even more, she was wearing a baby blue kimono that was hugging her body nicely, but what shocked Inuyasha more was, she was an Inu Hanyou with her silver hair and golden eyes and puppy dog ears, after all, he and Sesshomaru were the last Inu's, so how in the name of the Shikon jewel would another Inu appear in front of his face?

Inuyasha took a step in the room he was about to attack, after all, he didn't see Sesshomaru in the room, and he has a stranger In his house without being identified, when suddenly the scent in the air frozen him completely, Inuyasha looked at the female again up and down with a confused face. "Sesshomaru?" He questioned, is that female really his future mate or is it a trick?

Sesshomaru freeze at his brother's voice, OH SHIT HE WAS CAUGHT. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha's shocked face and he gives a nervous laugh. "Inuyasha." He saw Miroku behind his mate with the monk's jaw on the floor while looking at him.

"Excuse us." Said Sango as she dragged Miroku and Rin away, it's better to get out of here before Inuyasha runs after them with the intended to kill.

Sesshomaru mouthed _Help me!_ To Rin but all he got was a closed-door in the face, DAMNT he will kill Rin later for that, Sesshomaru turn to face Inuyasha again who was staring at him like a hawk, he was really in big trouble. "We-well I….. I." he didn't even know what to say, GREAT.

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru then sigh. "You know Sesshomaru you could tell me anything, right?" He asked, and Sesshomaru nod at that. "You know I won't get angry if you have told me that….. that you prefer to be …a woman." Well, that went good he thinks. While a lot of humans having a difficult time trying to chose one of the genders they think they are and not being disowned from their family's, that is not the problems with demons especially Omegas, after all, because of their dynamic a lot of Omegas prefer to consider themselves females, but still, some of them wanted to be thought of as a male, though Inuyasha didn't think that his future mate have that problem, maybe he should have given Sesshomaru more attention, he really didn't want his brother to feel uncomfortable in his own skin.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother in confused, what did his brother mean by that?. suddenly it clicks in his head, and he flushes in mortify. "N-no, no, it-it's n-ot like th-that at all." He stutters blushing harder and harder under his brother's gaze.

Inuyasha stare at Sesshomaru as he stutters, he then scratches his head at that and sighs, oh well, it seems like his brother is not a trans, but he really hoped that Sesshomaru won't mind weaning women's clothes in the future, after all, they really show his beautiful figure. "I'm sorry then, but why are you wearing women's clothes? And do you know from where did that screams come from?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru flushed at that harder, he really had hoped that no one would have heard his scream, at the flush Inuyasha knew that the scream had come from his brother, and Inuyasha start having a hard time hiding his laugh, it seems like his brother not only have the look of a woman but also the voice of one, he disguises his laughs with coughs.

"Inuyasha are you Ok?" Sesshomaru really become a concern now, his brother just start coughing for no reason, and are those tears? Sesshomaru comes near his brother and touch his cheek softly. "Are you OK?" He repeats.

Inuyasha stopped laughing as Sesshomaru put a gentle hand on his cheek, Inuyasha nodes at Sesshomaru's question making his little brother smile.

Sesshomaru made Inuyasha lower his head and he gives him a soft peck on the lips which later turn to a kiss. Before Inuyasha was able to enjoy the kiss the doors of the room were slammed open.

Inuyasha growled at that holding Sesshomaru tightly to his chest, if it was a danger Inuyasha had to make sure that Sesshomaru was safe.

Inuyasha looked at the enemy only to see Miroku panting. "WHAT THE FUCK, MIROKU?" And I mean. What. The. Hell? Can't a man enjoy a peaceful moment with his mate.

Miroku gulped at Inuyasha manic glare. "I .. I am so-rry, but there are some people demined to see you." Miroku rushed in one breath, let those fuckers die, he was too young to lose his life.

Inuyasha sigh at that, great, just great. More work for him. "Fine, take them to the meeting hall." Inuyasha grumbled. Miroku runs faster after that, he could have been a cheetah demon if Inuyasha didn't know any better.

"I am coming with you." Sesshomaru said making Inuyasha look at him and frown. "Don't give me that look! Sooner or later I will be your mate, so that means half of your work will fall on me, and I need practice." Sesshomaru said like it was the most logical thing, as he starts heading to the meeting hall.

_Oh well, he tried._ It seems like Sesshomaru had forgotten about the woman's kimono and makeup, so that means Inuyasha was able to see his hips sway as he walked behind him, and besides Inuyasha won't miss his brother wearing that tight kimono for the world. _It seems like I have spinet to much time with the monk. _was his only thought as he follows Sesshomaru from behind looking at his lower back.

* * *

When the two of them had reached the meeting hall, Inuyasha looks at the people who were inside and raise his brow with a deep frown, Inuyasha took his seat on one end of the table with Sesshomaru to his right. "Sit." Was the only thing he said as they did as they were told.

Miroku sat on his left with Sango, Rin sat beside Sesshomaru, she looked at Sesshomaru then hide her smirked, not fast enough as Inuyasha saw it and snort. Inuyasha looked at the others in the room.

The first one was a wolf demon, he has blue eyes and black hair that was tied up into a ponytail with a brown cord. He wears a brown wolf pelt. With a tail that is like a bushy wolf's tail, which is the same shade of brown. He has a brown wolf fur headband, and wears silver and black armor and also has brown wolf fur as shoulder plates. He carries a sword. His ears are pointed and resemble those of Inuyasha and other demons. Inuyasha knew who that was, it was Koga the young leader of the eastern Youkai-wolf tribe. Inuyasha had only met his parents though, so he wishes that the young wolf is like them or they will have a lot of trouble.

There were two other wolves demons if Inuyasha was right their names will be Ginta and Hakkaku, Koga's friends and bodyguards.

The other demon was a fox demon, he carries features of both human and fox. He looks like fifteen years old with brown-auburn hair, green eyes, and a cream-colored, fluffy three tails. He wears blue pants, a turquoise shirt patterned with leaves, and a tan vest with a thin black belt. His feet look like those of a fox, therefore he never wears shoes. His hair is kept up in a small ponytail with a turquoise bow. And his ears are narrow and pointed. Inuyasha saw Rin looked at the fox with blush so he raises his brow at her making her flush with embarrassment.

The last two were humans, the first was a female, Inuyasha has to guess that she was at last in her 50s, her long hair which she keeps tied behind in a long ponytail has grayed and her facial appearance has altered slightly, as her face dons various aged creases and wrinkles. She is of short stature with a surprisingly slim build for her age, however, has a slightly bigger build that has accumulated with old age. She was wearing the traditional dress of a Miko.

The last female had Inuyasha frozen in his place with Sesshomaru glaring dagger at her, she is a rather attractive young woman who has somewhat pale skin, and a slender yet curvaceous figure with well-toned thighs. She has long wavy black hair with a noticeably grey outline and big blue eyes. She was wearing a strange outfit with the colors green and white. But the problem here she looks like Kikyo so much that Inuyasha thought she had come back from death.

"Well, what is the important matter you wanted to meet me for?" Inuyasha asked coldly, he felt Sesshomaru soft hand on his knee trying to calm him down, and he was really thankful for his little brother.

"Excuse us, lord Inuyasha." The old woman said. "My name is Kaede, and those are Shippo and Kagome." She said pointing at the fox and the human girl. "And I am sure you know Koga and his company." Inuyasha nodes at that. "Well, you see my lord, we have come here because we have hoped that you would be able to help us."

Inuyasha sigh at that he could already feel the headache coming. "What do you want my help with?" If it was money he will throw it at their face. so he would be able to get rid of Kikyo's clone.

"We have heard you were the last person, who had seen the Shikon no Tama before it disappears." 'Kagome' said looking at Inuyasha with a strange look in her eyes that made Sesshomaru growl softly under his breath, Sango and Miroku looked at the girl with cold eyes at the mention of the jewel.

Inuyasha scowl at the girl. "Foolish human! Didn't your parents taught you not to interrupt your elders." He growled at her. "I don't know a thing about that cursed jewel, so you may leave now." Inuyasha was about to stand but the old woman's voice stopped him.

"Wait, my lord, you don't understand!" Kaede flinches at the glare that Inuyasha sent their way, she cleared her throat and start talking again. "Kagome here is a special girl, she is a Miko, she is from the future, 500 years to be exact." Inuyasha raises his brow at that, he crosses his hands tightly on his chest, hinting to Kaede to continue. "She had traveled to our time using a well."

At that Sesshomaru tense, is it the same well Bacosen'O had lead him to? Or was it something else? Inuyasha was able to feel Sesshomaru's tension, and he made a note to ask Bacosen'O on any strange well like that.

"She is the chosen one like the legend had said, she would be able to purify the jewel and make it disappear." The old woman gazed at Inuyasha, waiting for him to say something.

"Listen to me Miko Kaede, that legend is nothing but a lie, and I will tell you that, not only because I respect you because of your age, but also so you won't lead yourselves to death. The jewel had disappeared 125 years ago, after the fight with Naraku and the dark Miko Kikyo." Inuyasha looked in her eyes with a cold gaze. "You have come to the wrong person to help you." Inuyasha sigh and stand up and everyone else did after him. "You can stay here until you find the right person to lead you."

They agree as Inuyasha called Jaken so he could show them to their rooms. If those human thoughts that he would let them go after the jewel they were wrong, the only people who looked after that cursed thing they only wanted trouble to come, so he has to keep his eyes on them. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Sango sharply, the two of them give him a small nod and headed to their room.

Sesshomaru on the other hand glare harder at that bitch, she was sending his mate lust-filled looks and Sesshomaru had had it.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said in the most feminine voice he could master, which shockingly he sounds like a real woman, Inuyasha hummed and look at him, only for Sesshomaru to kiss him softly on the lips.

They heard a gasp and when Sesshomaru looked from the corner of his eye, he saw that bitch glare at him and he smirked into the kiss.

Inuyasha felt his brother smirked at the gasp and he rolled his eyes at that, it seems like his brother is possessive and somehow it had really turned him on. Inuyasha broke the kiss and took hold of Sesshomaru's hips. "Let's go." Inuyasha said dragging his smirking brother out of the meeting hall.

_Take that, you whore._ That Was Sesshomaru's only thought as he let Inuyasha drag him to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> A female Sesshomaru ^o^/
> 
> If you are interested in a female Sesshomaru tell me, so I will make another fanfic for this couple with a female Sesshomaru.
> 
> Because seriously there is no fic with a Female Sesshomaru and I searched!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /WARNING/: This chapter contains, WHO KNOWS WHAT, and maybe something else can't decide =_='. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciated.

It has been two weeks since that strange group had come to live in the palace, Sesshomaru though was still wearing women clothes because of that bitch, he may have not liked it, but if it made that slut of a human jealous, so she could leave, Sesshomaru would have no problem with women's kimono.

The strangest thing is that Rin had taken a liking to that fox demon, and Sesshomaru being her best friend, had to take it upon himself to tease her every time the fox name slip from her mouth, not too hard though after all Rin was the one who helps him with the makeup and everything else.

…_**.FLASHBACK….**_

_Two days earlier you could see Sesshomaru heading to Rin's room with a death glare on his face, he knocks the door loud and waits until Rin comes and open it when she did Sesshomaru storm inside the room start growling at nothing._

_"Well, hello to you too." Said Rin dryly looking at Sesshomaru, who had started passing in her room while glaring and growling at nothing._

_"UNBELIEVABLE! The nerve of that bitch!" Sesshomaru starts ranting as he stops passing and look at Rin. "Do you believe it? She starts flirting with Inuyasha in front of ME, even when Inuyasha had already rejected her for the HUNDRED times." Sesshomaru growled at that._

_"OH boy!" Rin didn't know if that woman has a death wish or not, who in their right mind would try to flirt with an already taken Alpha, that stupid girl is lucky that Sesshomaru didn't rip her head off. Rin walked until she reached her bed and sat on it looking at Sesshomaru. "What are you going to do Sesshy?" Rin asked him, whatever he is about to do, it won't be good for one a bit, Rin was sure of that._

_Sesshomaru looked at Rin hard and start thinking again, after a few minutes he gives a cold smirk at that making Rin's blood run cold. "I will show her not to mess with my Alpha."_

_"A-and how will you do it?" Rin sweatdropped at the dark look in Sesshomaru's eyes as she asked that._

_Sesshomaru gives a dark chuckle at that. "If she saw a man with Inuyasha she will be in denial." Sesshomaru state as he looked out of the window. "BUT if she saw the woman that Inuyasha kissed with him again, she will be bitter that she lost to another." The smirk on Sesshomaru's face only widens at that._

_"Are you sure you will be OK, Sesshy?" Rin says as she gazed at him, she didn't want her best friend to get hurt because of a bitch that didn't know how to stop her hand from wandering._

_"Don't worry Rin, after all, jealousy is a two-end weapon, if she made the wrong move near Inuyasha, I know she will die." Sesshomaru smirked at that, if the bitch made one wrong move, he will be sure that she will die by his hands._

_Rin sigh at that, somehow she knew that she will get sucked into all of this mess, she wants or not it wasn't her choice anymore._

…_**.END OF FLASHBACK….**_

After that day Sesshomaru start wearing women's kimonos, he even starts acting like one! all of that to make it work, and boy did it work! Sesshomaru even starts flirting openly with Inuyasha, he kisses him every chance he gets, all the while that bitch takes it upon herself to glare at him every time he comes near Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was having the best and the worst days of his life, the best because Sesshomaru always flirt and kiss him every day, and don't forget the women's kimonos he always wears. The worst because he has to prepare for war, and that fucking clone always try to flirt and get closer to him, now he really wished that he has thrown them out the day they had come.

Miroku and Sango though didn't take it very well, after all, it is the first time someone asked about that jewel since the battle of blood, after all, who in their era who didn't hear about the battle that has last three days straight! It becomes clear to them that they have to get rid of that jewel, the only question is how?

Koga, on the other hand, had only come to Inuyasha to ask for his help, that is why Inuyasha was busy with the fucking war.

…_**.FLAHBACK….**_

_Inuyasha was in his office, he had summoned Koga for some questioning, after all, he was an ally for his pack, so the last thing Koga can do is giving him some answers. Inuyasha heard someone knocking on the door, after giving him promising to inter Koga did and come sitting in front of him, he saw the wolf fidget slightly as he tries to sit still._

_Inuyasha sighs at that and massages his forehead, why was it him? From all of the demons in this world, why is it always him? "Koga."_

_Koga jumped at the mention of his name, he looks up to see the lord of the western land looking at him. "Y-Yes?" He really didn't want to direct the lord's wrath on his pack._

_"I want you to tell me everything you know, about that company you have brought with you." that wasn't a question but an order._

_Koga made a little 'o' shape with his mouth then relaxed. "OK." He said as he scratches his head and starts thinking. "Well, you have seen that lady Kaede her age is 52 I think. She is a Miko of the village who once had protected the Shikon jewel." He starts and Inuyasha nodes at that urge him to continue. "She is known for helping Hanyous and demons in need." Inuyasha raises his brow at that._

_"What about that fox?" Inuyasha has to ask about him. After all, it seems like Rin might have a crush on him, and he really didn't want Sesshomaru's friend end up dead again._

_"OH, you mean Shippo, he was saved by Kaede when he was a kit, so the little kit stayed with her to repay his debts to the old woman, though that was 10 years ago, now he just stays because for him it is a home." Koga said, after all, he didn't know anything about that fox, only the little bit of information that he heard as it passed from time to time._

_Inuyasha hummed at that, it seems like the little fox was not a danger for Rin, so he let it slid only this one though. Now, the only problem is Kikyo's clone. "What about the other human?" He asked him._

_"You mean Kagome." Koga crank at her name, that made Inuyasha raise both of his brows at him. "To say the truth, she is one hell of a spoiled bitch, she has no respect to her elders, and always complain about this and that. the only reason they tolerate her is that she is from the future, and would be able to purify the jewel."_

_Inuyasha frown at that, it seems like the only black sheep in this strange group was that bitch. "Well then, that doesn't explain why you are with them." Inuyasha sigh at that maybe he would go and search for Sesshomaru after he finished from this meeting._

_"I want your help." Koga told him, Inuyasha hummed at that, why would Koga of all the people want him to help? "The birds of paradise start attacking us without a reason, a lot of wolves start dying, so the elders told me to ask the lord of the western land for help. So I was hoping that you would be able to help us." Koga stare into Inuyasha's eyes pleading him to help, after all, if those birds didn't find someone to stop them, his pack will die._

_Inuyasha looked at the pup up and down them smirked. "I can't decide if you are brave or stupid to come asking for my help, but you have earned it by coming in my house and ask, instead of demanding it like an uncultured lesser pup."_

_At that Koga smiled at him and start thanking him over and over again._

_ **.…END OF FLASHBACK….** _

After that day, you could find Inuyasha being drawn by paperwork all day, he had sent the best of his soldiers with Koga and his company, though he only did it so they will own his a favor nothing else, still, Koga's parents were his father's friends, so you could say he has a little bit of soft side for them.

But now Inuyasha was on a mission, and that mission contains finding that big ass tree he calls a friend, the only problem is that all the trees are naked from there leaves as the winter start opening its door, that made his mission hard enough as it is. Once he reached the place that the Old Tree Hermit sleeps in (if his memory served him right that is) He gives the tree a strong kick to the base.

"WHO DARE TO WAKE ME UP?!" The old tree said with a soft growl as his face show through the bark as he looked around, once his eyes fell on Inuyasha his annoyed look disappears, and a smile falls on his face instead. "Inuyasha! I didn't see you for a long time, where were you hiding this time?" He laughed softly making Inuyasha roll his eyes.

"Oh, big ass wise tree. I come to ask you about some shitty problem, that had been dancing in my head." Inuyasha said sarcastically at him, though it only made Bacosen smirked at him.

"And how may I help you, my lord? I am sure that I will find the right answer for your shitty problem." Bacosen whistles softly as he waits for Inuyasha to tell him what is wrong.

"Do you know anything about a well, that can make you travel through the time?" Inuyasha asked him, he has been having strange feelings about it, since Sesshomaru stiffed when the Miko said she cross through a well.

Bacosen'O hummed at that, there were a lot of wells that are known for having that ability, but he knows one that has been used recently. "I think I know what you are asking me about. It is called the bone-eating well, it is near the village of the sacred tree."

Inuyasha huffed at that, why in the name of hell all of his trouble always start from that village. "And why in the name of that flea is eaten bark you have you sure it is the right well?" Inuyasha was getting sick of always hearing about that village.

"Years ago the village used to throw the corpses of the demons they kill into that well, because of that the well gain a dark power to it, one of them was time traveling." The tree finished, he was really having a bad feeling about that well, he hoped that Inuyasha will be able to seal it forever.

Inuyasha hummed at that, it seems like one of his questions were answered. "Bacosen'O, I will ask this question only once, and I want a truthful answer. Is there a well in the palace?" He glared at Bacosen in the eye daring him to lie, after Sesshomaru had talked about the well in the palace, Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about it, and he knows that the old tree is the only one with the answers.

Bacosen'O smiled at that, it seems like Inuyasha had caught him off guard, Sesshomaru must have told him about that well. "To answer your question it is yes." Inuyasha scowl at that. of all the fucking problems a well have to fall on top of it. "Though it is a special well so you don't have to worry."

Inuyasha scowl depends. "MY FUCKING MATE DISAPPEAR FOR FOUR WEEKS BECAUSE OF IT! So don't you dare tell me not to worry." Inuyasha growled at that.

Bacosen'O smiles become wide, it seems like Sesshomaru had proofed himself right, after all, he hadn't seen that fire in Inuyasha since 33 years ago. "Well then, let me tell you of that well's story. thousands of years ago the day that your grand grandfather comes to this land for the first time, he was injured and about to die, so that well appeared for the first time for him so it could help him to live, from then on that well only appear for your family to help them, though it only appears when one of your family members is in dire need of help."

Inuyasha snort at that, it seems like his family has a magical well in their backyard and he didn't know about it. "I get it, then why will Sesshomaru need help from it?" After all, Inuyasha was sure he could help his brother if help was all he wanted.

The old tree smile at Inuyasha. "He wanted help to proof me something." He said happily.

Inuyasha frown at the tree. "And what may tell he wanted to proof?" Inuyasha scowl at him.

"He wanted to prove that you are not broken, and I must say he was right." The old tree said gazing at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Bacosen with shock, after a while he did something that shocked the old tree.

Inuyasha gives a fond smile at that and shakes his head softly. Kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Yay, we now knew the story about the mysterious well. ^-^/


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /WARNING/: This chapter contains, WHO KNOWS WHAT, and maybe something else can't decide =_='. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciated.

It has been two weeks since Inuyasha talk with Bacosen'O, and he had sent Miroku and Sango to the bone-eating well to search for the missing threads, and the news they have brought with them was nothing but an uncomfortable shit and bad, BAD ones, it seems like as Miroku had sensed some kind of dark power, like some spider demon or something that was in the well, somehow Inuyasha have a feeling that it was all Naraku doing one way or another.

As for Kaede and the fox, when Inuyasha had questioned them about their intentions, it seems that they only wanted the jewel to disappear, because it's said that if it didn't, their village will be destroyed by a dark Miko, Inuyasha was really having the headache of his life with all of this shit that seems to enjoy falling from the sky on his head.

That modern Miko was still a real pain in the ass though, she starts following him everywhere, he nor Sesshomaru were happy about it, but unfortunately, they couldn't do anything because of who she is. That didn't stop Sesshomaru of nearly killing that bitch twice, because she started trying to touch his mate, Inuyasha, on the other hand, was trying to find a way to send the bitch to her home, so far nothing had worked, and he has to be the one who always calms Sesshomaru from going a full demon on that slut.

The war with Koga pack had end with the wolves victory, much to Inuyasha oversize ego so you can say he was smug about it, now he only has to wait for that wolf cub to return, if he did Inuyasha will be sure he will be able to get rid of that witch finally, even near-death TWICE didn't make her stop with her fail shots to win Inuyasha's heart.

On the other hand, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's relationship was doing much better than the two of them had ever thought, Sesshomaru knew that if they still on that road, they will mate when his next heat will hit in three months, Sesshomaru always shiver when he thinks about that.

And it seems like Shippo and Rin really hit it off, they practically become inseparably, Inuyasha wondered idly if he has to make rooms for Kaede and Shippo to stay here, he knows that Rin won't leave her family no matter what, and it seems like Shippo is the same with Kaede.

Inuyasha really have a busy schedule that every time Sesshomaru enters his office, he will find Inuyasha practically swimming in his paperwork, he really pities his older brother, but Inuyasha said that it is important to finish those paper.

But what really was sitting on Sesshomaru's last nerve, was that bitch, but Inuyasha had told him to wait, and Sesshomaru would do like his brother had asked and wait, after all, she is just a human.

* * *

Inuyasha was in his room trying to rest, that damn paperwork was eating his life force and it was doing it fast, maybe he should let Jaken handle it, but he doubted that the imp will be able to do it without the papers falling on him and killing him.

Inuyasha was about to close his eyes and take a nap, after all, it is noon and he really doesn't think he would be able to function probably if he doesn't. He heard the sound of his doors slammed open and then closed, making him sit on his bed and look at the door to see who dare to open it, if it was the Miko, well the only thing she hopes to have is a claw ripping her heart.

He saw Sesshomaru. a very angry Sesshomaru at that entering hi-their room, he always forgets that Sesshomaru had moved his things here without Inuyasha knowing, well he wasn't complaining, it seems like Sesshomaru didn't see him though, will that give Inuyasha more time to look at what his little brother was wearing.

Sesshomaru was wearing a red kimono with a black obi, and this time his hair was in a bun. Inuyasha has to say though, if he didn't know about his brother gender, he would have probably mistaken him for a female, not like it would have been a bad idea really, Inuyasha was sure his brother will make a cute female, and you have to know that Inuyasha rarely if never use the 'C' word.

"THAT BITCH! I AM GOING TO KILL HER!" Sesshomaru yelled as he wipes away the makeup from his face, even now he is forced to put that itchy shit on his face.

Ah. It seems like the witch had done something AGAIN, Inuyasha was really impressed with Sesshomaru self-control, if it was him he would have killed that bitch a long time ago, but it is not time for flattery he has to stop his brother from destroying his room.

Inuyasha sigh at that. "What did she do this time?" Sesshomaru squeaked and looked around until his eyes fall on Inuyasha and frown, as for Inuyasha he was having a hard time stopping his laughter, who would have known that Sesshomaru would squall like five years old girl, Inuyasha just cleared his throat and smiled at Sesshomaru waving for him to come and open his arms for him.

Sesshomaru sighs at his brother and comes near him, once he did he throw himself on Inuyasha holding him tightly and start whining.

Inuyasha huffed at the extra weight that had fallen on him, but he sighs and hold Sesshomaru in return, it seems like his little brother was plotting that bitch's death again. Inuyasha lay on their bed holding Sesshomaru close to him and he sigh.

Inuyasha really wanted to get rid of that Miko just as much as Sesshomaru wants too, but they have to have a plan to do that, Inuyasha closes his eyes a little feeling Sesshomaru making himself comfortable on top of him to take a nap with him, suddenly Inuyasha eyes shot open and he gives a dark smirk, he knows just the right plan to get rid of that Miko without getting his mate hurt, though he won't say the same about himself that is, they just have to wait and everything would turn out to be alright.

"Soon little brother, very soon, so don't exhaust yourself, OK?" He heard Sesshomaru give him a sleepy hum, and Inuyasha smiled softly at that, it seems like his little brother is too out of it, now he just has to wait.

* * *

it took a few days for Koga and his company to return, so step one in Inuyasha's mind was complete, now he just needs to have a meeting with the little Miko's pack without her knowing, and let's just said it is easier said than done, but that was Inuyasha we are talking about, so let's just say he was able to do it without her even knowing a thing, now for part two, which he is about to start since all of the bitch's pack and his are here.

"Lord Inuyasha, you want to tell us something, right?" Asked the old Miko sitting on the chairs in front of his desk looking up at him.

Inuyasha gives a soft hum at that them and sigh. "Yes, that is right." Inuyasha looked at the people in the room, the only ones who are missing are Sesshomaru, Rin, and the bitch. "It is about young Miko." Inuyasha start.

"Did something happen to Kagome-san?" Shippo says as he yawns at the mention of the Miko, he really doesn't like how that Miko was treating Kaede and the others, but as it seems he didn't have the power to stop her.

Inuyasha roll his eyes at that, it seems like his mission wasn't hard after all, THEY all hated her as it seems. "Well other than her being the DARK Miko, no nothing happened at all." Inuyasha heard the gasps around him and he fights his smirk down.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Miroku was having a hard time putting things together now, if that girl was the dark Miko, then they have to get rid of her!

"First, you have to know that this Miko is Kikyo's recreation, and I am sure of that because I was the one who killed Kikyo." They all nod at that with shocked faces, but to think that the dead Miko would come back to life, well that only made their problem grow bigger as it is. "Second, I have sent Miroku and Sango to the well that the Miko had come from, and to say the last, the news I have heard are not good at all. It seems like an aura of a spider was the case of the well opening, and in my personal opinion I think Naraku has something to do with it." Inuyasha finished as he gazed at their faces that were painted by worry and shock.

"Does that mean, that Naraku or what had left of him anyway, had opened the well so that Kikyo's recreation will come here, find the jewel, and wish for him to live again."Koga said in an uncomfortable look in his face, between horror and worry, Inuyasha can't tell.

Inuyasha nodes his head a 'yes' making all of their faces fall and become pale, it seems like they were idiots for believing that girl, but now what? What are they going to do with this mess?

"We have to get rid of her?" Sango said as she looks at Kirara who meow at her, she holds the kitten tightly and start thinking about a plan that would work.

"But how?" Kaede feels like she was the real idiot in this, after all, she was the one who had believed that the Miko would save her village.

They all looked down with a frown, Inuyasha clears his throat making them look up at him. "I have a plan." Inuyasha said as he looked at his claws.

"And what is the plan?" Miroku questioned, looking at Inuyasha for a hint.

Inuyasha smirked at them coldly, making them all shiver and fidget uncomfortably in their chairs. "Well, if you really wanted to knew then…"

And let's just say, the little Miko would return to her home sooner than later.

* * *

After that meeting a few days ago, you could say that Sesshomaru not only plan on killing the witch but Inuyasha as well, do you believe that he give that bitch a little smile every now and then, and not only that he start talking with her about different things, and somehow Sesshomaru felt like he was replaced by her, Sesshomaru even wondered if that bitch had cast a spell on Inuyasha, but the worst of all it seems like he was the only one who had noticed the changes in Inuyasha, not Sango, not Miroku, not even RIN! Sesshomaru knew that the bitch should die but the question is, how?

They were in the dining hall right now, with Sesshomaru glaring dagger at the bitch who was flirting with his mate and laughing loudly at a stupid joke she made.

"Miko Kaede." Inuyasha called Kaede making her turn her attention to him. "I was wondering if we could visit your village, Kagome-san here told me about the well, and I want to go and see her world if you don't mind." Inuyasha said, Sesshomaru could feel his heart stop at that, he looked at Kaede at the same time Kagome did.

Kaede smiled softly at that. "Of course dear, we could go anytime you want." She told them softly.

"Well then, we can go tomorrow." Inuyasha told them.

With that Kagome starts squealing and talk about her time. Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore, he just can't, with that he stand up without caring about the looks he gets and heading to his room.

"What is wrong with her?" Kagome said though she smirked it seems as the handsome lord did choose her in the end, with that she started talking to Inuyasha again not noticing the glares she get from everyone in the room.

Inuyasha looked at the doors that closed after Sesshomaru, it seems like he had a lot to explain, he sighs at that and turn to the witch in front of him. WILL SHE EVER SHUT UP?!

* * *

After they have finished their dinner, everyone starts heading to their rooms to sleep after all they have a big day tomorrow, though Inuyasha was the only one who was awake looking for his mate when he had reached their room he didn't see Sesshomaru in it, he starts searching around the palace but until now no luck with finding his mate, there was only one place he didn't go check on it, and that was Sesshomaru's old room.

Once Inuyasha reached the room he opens the door softly, and look inside the room. He saw Sesshomaru hiding underneath his blanket and he sighed.

Inuyasha enters the room closing the door behind him gently, once he did it he walked until he reached his brother's bed, he takes off his boots and gets in with Sesshomaru under the blanket, he embraces Sesshomaru tightly, back to chest, and start humming softly hoping that Sesshomaru would tell him what is wrong if he waits, he knows that his little brother is faking being asleep when he had come, so he waited until Sesshomaru open up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru grunt in displease as he tried to break Inuyasha hold of him, not a chance, it seems like his brother hold was made of iron so he stopped his fail attempt.

"Checking on my mate." Inuyasha told him as he held him tighter.

"Well, it seems like you were too comfortable with that human then your mate." Sesshomaru hissed at him, he struggles this time to break free from Inuyasha hold, then punches him in the face.

Inuyasha sigh at that, it looks like he has to explain everything to his little brother, Inuyasha turns Sesshomaru to face him fast and hold him tightly so he won't escape.

"Will you please listen to me and stop?" Inuyasha growled making Sesshomaru stop and glare at him. "Good, now, I know what you are thinking about, and it is wrong, me and that bitch have nothing between us." Inuyasha states looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru scowl at Inuyasha when he said those words. "Yeah, right. Letting her flirt with you without doing anything doesn't mean a thing." Sesshomaru frown at that and look at his side.

Inuyasha sigh again at that, he makes Sesshomaru look at him and give him a soft smile. "Do you know why I was doing that Sesshomaru?" He asked making Sesshomaru shake his head and look at Inuyasha. "It is because we would get rid of that bitch tomorrow." Inuyasha smirk at Sesshomaru's stunned face. "And to make our plan work, I had to make a little bit of sacrifice, even when I want nothing but to rip her head."

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and sigh, he should have known better then to assume things, but at least Inuyasha looked like he would be a patient with him if he missed.

"I am sorry." He whispers looking down at Inuyasha's chest, Inuyasha hummed at that and raise Sesshomaru's head again.

Sesshomaru raised his head only to be meet by Inuyasha's lips in a kiss, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sigh softly and kiss Inuyasha softly.

Once they broke the kiss Inuyasha start kissing Sesshomaru hard this time. and he starts giving Sesshomaru more kisses until both of them get tired.

* * *

The next morning everyone was preparing to go to the bone-eating well, though Sesshomaru was in a really good mood, not only because of the make-out he and his brother did yesterday but because they were going to get rid of that Miko finally!

They reached the well after five hours of traveling, they were really exhausted not only from the travel but from the bitch's whining too.

"Here we are!" Kagome said happily pointing at the well and walked to it standing near it as she looked at the inside of the well.

"Really?" Inuyasha said as he comes near the well. Inuyasha could feel it now clearly, it was Naraku's aura as he suspects, he frowns at that, someone must have moved Naraku's corpse and throw it here, maybe Naraku's slaves who knows.

"YES, if we jump inside the well we will reach my home!" The girl said in a happy tone, shooting Sesshomaru a smirk thinking that she had won.

"Well, maybe you could jump and open the well from the other side so I can enter your world." Inuyasha said softly giving Kagome a lovely smile making her blush tomato red.

"S-sure." She says as she sits on the edge of the well, she looked at Inuyasha one last time and smile, after that she shoot Sesshomaru another smirk, she jumps into the well going to her home.

Inuyasha waits until the lights from the well had faded. "NOW!" He called out making Kaede and Miroku start sealing the well and the spider aura forever.

Inuyasha looked at the Miko and the monk and headed to Sesshomaru, once he reached Sesshomaru he smiled at him making the other smile. "So am I forgiven?" Inuyasha asked with a soft voice, so the only Sesshomaru would hear him.

Sesshomaru smirked at him and looked at the well. "I think you know the answer, Inu-ya-sh-a." Sesshomaru hummed in Inuyasha's ear then kissed him softly on the lips.

"Inuyasha we are finished." Miroku clears his throat and looks away, today Sesshomaru was wearing a lovely white kimono with a Sakura Patels on it and a pink obi, he really looks stunning, so Miroku looks away before Inuyasha knew what he was thinking and kill him.

Inuyasha hummed at that as he pulls away from Sesshomaru, Kaede gives a little smile at the couple and sigh, young love! "You know, you could stay here for a few days to rest if you want." Kaede offers as she looked at them.

Sesshomaru and Rin's eyes shine at that and they looked at Inuyasha pleading him, Inuyasha sigh, maybe they could stay after all the idiot Miko had left, so why not. "Fine." Inuyasha said making Rin and Sesshomaru cheers at that.

Well, at least Inuyasha made his mate happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> I AM ALIVE :D… I made it :)
> 
> A lot of my lovely readers had asked me to make a female Sesshomaru story, and I have to say I will have so much fun making one.
> 
> I promise you all that I would make a female Sesshomaru fic for you after I finished with some of my fics.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /WARNING/: This chapter contains, time skips and flashbacks, and the most important, LEMON as in Seme Inuyasha x Uke Sesshomaru, if you don't like it then skip the lemon scent, but if you do please enjoy. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciated.

It has been two months since the Miko was sent back home, and to say the least, everyone was happy about it. Especially Sesshomaru who had laughed his ass off at the idiot Miko, though he was quite happy now that he won't have to wear those female kimonos again.

Kaede and Shippo did come to live with them in the end, as Rin and Shippo relationship had become that of mates so fast and all, Sesshomaru was really happy for Rin who had finally found a loving mate, and the best the older Miko was a healer so she could work as a healer in the palace.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had started acting strangely for a week after returning to the palace and after that Inuyasha had disappeared for a month, it had made Sesshomaru and Rin worry about them, especially Sesshomaru who was afraid about what happened to his own mate, but by the second month everything had changed after Inuyasha was back, they all start laughing and cheering even Inuyasha, who had spins Sesshomaru around happily while saying 'I love you' over and over again, Sesshomaru didn't know what had happened, but he loves the way that his brother had smiled and laughed in a carefree fashion when he did and don't forget the confess his brother had repeated over again, it had made him really happy.

Live was good really, and they were happy, Rin on the other hand though start playing the detective role, because she wanted to know what had made her family insanely happy and why did Inuyasha disappear for a month, Sesshomaru was able to discover the reason before Rin, and he was happy about it though he didn't tell Rin about it, after all, it wasn't his secret to share.

…**FLASHBACK…**

_Inuyasha was walking down the garden, today won't be like any other day, because today will be the day they will finally be free._

_Once Inuyasha reached the place that the old tree took as a home, he cleared his throat and wait for the tree to wake up, holding his right hand tightly._

_"Inuyasha! Good to see you again." The old tree said as he woke up from his sleep, he saw Inuyasha's serious face and he sobered quickly at that._

_"You said that Sesshomaru used a well to help him, right?" Inuyasha asked looking at the old tree for a conform._

_"Yes, that is right." Bacosen hummed at that softly, he has a feeling about what Inuyasha wanted to do, but he has to be sure first._

_"Well then, I want the well's help with something." Inuyasha told him opening his right hand showing a jewel in his hand, he then closed his hand and look at the tree._

_Bacosen'O hummed at that, it seems like he was right. "Well then." He said and sigh. "If you headed north you will find what you are looking for." The old tree said as he points north with one of his branches. "If you headed south you will find your way home." He points to the south. "What would it be, Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha hummed at that and start heading north. "Inuyasha!" The demon called making Inuyasha stop and look at him. "If you reached the well, wish what you wanted to wish and jump inside the well." Inuyasha nodded his head at that, and start walking until he reached the well._

_Once Inuyasha reached the well he looked at it, it looks like a normal well nothing more, but when he let his Youkai out a little, he was able to feel the power that the well was holding deep down._

_Inuyasha sigh at that and did as the old tree had told him and made a wish, once he did that he jumped inside the well and a golden light took a hold of that place and the well disappear._

_Inuyasha opened his eyes to see himself floating around a white space with nothing around, he heard a voice and looked behind him to see a woman._

_The woman was beautiful to say the last with a peaceful aura around her, she has long black hair and warm brown eyes, she was wearing armor over her Miko attar and holding a sword in her right hand, the woman smiled at Inuyasha softly._

_"What is your name?" Inuyasha asked the woman, he was wondering why she was so familiar to him but he shakes his head at that._

_"Midoriko." She whispers softly still smiling at him gently it was the first time someone had come to this side of the well._

_Inuyasha raises his brow at that, if she was telling the truth then she was the one who had to create the Shikon no Tama. "So you are the one who made the jewel." Inuyasha hummed softly looking at her up and down, luckily he know the true story of the jewel, Sango had made sure that he knows it after he took his mission to protect that cursed thing._

_She sighs at that and nods her head her smile was gone at the mention of the jewel. "I am sorry if the jewel had done something unforgivable, as you can see the jewel was supposed to be destroyed, but now the jewel had disappeared." She said in a sad tone, it was somehow her fault, she should have known better._

_Inuyasha sigh. "Here," He says as he throwing the jewel, making the Miko raise her hand and catch it, she looked at the jewel in shock then at Inuyasha. "I have done my mission by protecting the jewel, it's your turn now." Inuyasha grunt at her and she smiled brightly at him._

_"What can I do for you to repay my debt?" She asked happily, after all, she wasn't able to protect the jewel, and that demon, NO! That noble person had traveled to the world of death just to bring her the jewel, and not only that, he had purified it with his soul._

_Inuyasha looked at her for a second then smiled softly. "Well, I have two little wishes, I wonder if you will be able to grant them." He said softly_

_The Miko smiled at that she could clearly see what he wanted from her, and she is sure that she can grant those wishes for him. "You know, you just have to ask I will handle the rest."_

_That made Inuyasha smirk softly and bow his head a little. "Well then, my first wish is, I wanted every well that has the ability like the bone-eating well to be sealed." Inuyasha said_

_Midoriko hummed and smile at that. "Ok, done." She said happily if he wanted to close every portal that was able to travel in time, who was she to stop him, after all, he was doing a big favor to everyone who lives in this era._

_Inuyasha grin darkly at that, the little Miko won't be able to break free from her time ever again. Inuyasha looked at the Miko again and smiled._

_"My second wish is…."_

…**.END OF FLASHBACKS….**

Sesshomaru only knew that Inuyasha was able to get rid of the jewel, from hearing it accidentally from Miroku and Sango, he now knew that they have finally get rid of the burden that had fallen on their shoulders.

And Sesshomaru really couldn't be happier for them.

* * *

it has been two weeks since then and everyone was having a peaceful life. Inuyasha was sitting on one of the chairs in the balcony looking at the Sakura garden that was hiding beneath the snow, he wondered if he should tell Sesshomaru about 'them', after all, if things continue as it is they will be mated in two weeks when Sesshomaru heat hits him, though he wonders what his brother will think of him if he did.

Inuyasha sighs softly at that and takes a sip from his teacup, sooner or later his brother will know about his past, and Inuyasha really prefers sooner so that his brother wouldn't do something he will regret.

Inuyasha heard the doors open when he looked from the balcony he saw his little brother come, he gives a soft smile at that as he saw that Sesshomaru was wearing the fire-rat robs, he hasn't seen that robs for 100 years, and somehow he is happy to see it again, even if it did bring unwanted memories.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called softly, Sesshomaru looked from his place to the balcony and smiled softly as he saw his brother looking at him.

Sesshomaru walked until he reached his brother and sat on his lap, Sesshomaru heat was coming soon so that had made his Omega more touchy-feely lately, though Inuyasha never complains, Sesshomaru snuggle into Inuyasha chest and hummed softly.

Inuyasha sighs at that and holds his brother tightly, he starts robbing Sesshomaru ears softly making his mate purr. "Sesshomaru." He called again, Sesshomaru hummed and looked at Inuyasha making him sigh. "Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked.

"About?" Sesshomaru questioned, his brother had been acting differently since two weeks ago, Sesshomaru didn't know why but whatever his brother was thinking of was important.

"About being my mate." Inuyasha sigh, he really wanted to make sure that his brother won't do something that he will regret later.

Sesshomaru frown at that and looked at Inuyasha in the eye with a glare. "I am sure." And he means it, after all, he was the one who had chased his brother until his brother had given him a chance, he won't be an idiot and throw it away.

Inuyasha looked at his brother one last time then he sighs. "Well then, if that is it, you better heard about my past from me." Inuyasha grunt making Sesshomaru eyes become wide, with that Inuyasha start the story of his past.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Inuyasha had told him about his past, and to say the last Sesshomaru's hate for the spider and his father grow, he may have seen his brother's past, but to hearing it from him, that was taking it to another level.

But now it doesn't matter, any day now and Sesshomaru's heat will hit him fully, Sesshomaru felt excited and scared at the same time, after all, it would be his first time with his MATE!. Every time Sesshomaru thinks of that his face will become red as his brother's robs.

Sesshomaru was in their room making his nest, his brother had told him that his Omegan traits will show up later. Sesshomaru doesn't know why but every time he made his nest, he doesn't feel satisfied with it, he feels like something was missing and Sesshomaru doesn't even know what it is.

Sesshomaru huffed as he made his nest for the last time, after that he curled in his nest, he was feeling really tired maybe a little nap won't hurt.

With that Sesshomaru felt asleep.

* * *

The next time Sesshomaru woke up he felt feverish and for a second he thought he had fallen sick, if it wasn't for the feeling of slick making itself known, Sesshomaru would have panicked.

Sesshomaru whined at that, he took off his clothes fast to get rid of the itch feeling and laid in his nest once more, he wondered in Inuyasha had finished his meeting, he whimpered at that though he really wanted Inuyasha to come NOW!.

Sesshomaru grunt as his hand sneaked down and he starts touching himself, he gives a soft moan at that and he starts moving his hand faster and faster.

Sesshomaru growled in frustrating, it has been a long time now and no matter what he did it seems like he can't reach his release. Where was Inuyasha when you need him?!.

Sesshomaru whined again, he heard the doors of his room opened and Inuyasha walking through them.

Inuyasha stopped as he looked at Sesshomaru, he could practically taste his mate's heat on the tip of his tongue, he shivers at that his Alpha was trying to break free from his hold, Inuyasha closed the door behind him and start walking until he reached Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at his Alpha as he starts stripping in front of him and he whimpers at that, he wanted his Alpha and he wants him NOW!.

"A-Alpha… please." Sesshomaru plea making Inuyasha freeze and look at him.

Inuyasha only allowed himself a moment of hesitation before dipping his head to brush his mouth against Sesshomaru's. The Omega leaned up to meet him, tasting tea on his tongue. Tea that Inuyasha had had when he was in his office. Sesshomaru normally would have teased his brother, called him a tea addicted. But now wasn't the time. Not when Inuyasha's name was on his lips, spoken like a prayer. Not when gentle hands held him as he was something precious.

It was a strange thing to Sesshomaru, being underneath another person in this fashion, but with Inuyasha, he felt safe and loved.

When Inuyasha made a move to move away Sesshomaru whined in the back of his throat, pulling the demon back down to kiss him more deeply. The kiss was still remarkably gentle considering how desperate he felt, how hungry. The idea of separating from Inuyasha was physically painful and he felt a sharp twinge in his chest at the thought. He only wanted his brother to be closer, closer, closer!.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha exhaled against his mouth. "Sesshomaru, we have to stop."

"But it hurts. Inuyasha, it hurts." The Omega gasped, curling his fingers into his brother's silver locks more tightly.

"I know. I know it does, but we can't.…"

"Please, it hurt!."

"…..Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha, please!." Sesshomaru stared up at him, eyes shimmering with tears. He was really overall the crying, but he hadn't felt such desperation since his time with his mother. "Please, I can't anymore. It hurts!."

"But we don't even know if you….." Inuyasha really didn't know if his mate had taken the Herbs that prevent his pregnancy after all his brother was too young to carry a child.

"I don't care! I don't care!."

Sesshomaru was growing hysterical, his scent turning sour before transforming to something that smelled burnt. Fear and pain. Inuyasha kissed his sweat-slicked temple and crooned to him softly, making sure that every inch of the Omega was pressed to his body. Seeing him fall apart in such a way tore Inuyasha up from the inside out. It was an Omegian stark reminder of his brother, fragility that he hid away from the world.

Slowly Sesshomaru began to settle, though his breath still hitched as he tried to stop his tears. He was horrifically embarrassed, hiding his face in Inuyasha's neck, thighs gripping tightly to Inuyasha's waist. There was a brief moment where he rutted against the Alpha bare stomach on instinct, but he stopped himself when Inuyasha's voice reached him, hushing him gently.

"Patient." the demon rasped. "If we're going to do it, I have to make sure you are Ok."

"I am fine, please…b-bond me." Sesshomaru stutter at that.

Inuyasha went stiff, breath catching in his throat, but he nodded in agreement anyway.

"I don't know if I can keep control of myself." Inuyasha sigh. "If I become too rough, I want to stop me. Will you do it?."

Sesshomaru worried at his bottom lip with his teeth before agreeing with a soft. "Yes." his arms looping around Inuyasha's neck as he was lowered back to the mattress.

Inuyasha hummed lightly before connecting their mouths again, coaxing Sesshomaru onto his belly shortly after.

The demon tugged at Sesshomaru's hips, encouraging him to raise his ass, though he was met with some resistance. It was frustrating, but Inuyasha supposed it was to be expected for Sesshomaru's first time.

"Relax. Just trust me." he intoned softly, peppering kisses along his mate spine.

"I'm trying. I just…things are conflicting."

Inuyasha hummed his acknowledgment, wincing slightly as he fought back the instinct to just take. He already knew that the rut was going to take over, whether he wanted it to or not. Its presence was looming in his consciousness, hissing at him to fuck the smaller male into the mattress. All he could do was hope that Sesshomaru settled before he lost his composure.

Sesshomaru had his face pressed into the sheets and he willed himself to calm down, focusing on the way Inuyasha's hands skimmed over his ribcage, how his lips pressed to the skin of his back He could feel himself dripping, slick winding its way down his thighs, and he instinctively dropped his hips and spread his legs wider. Inuyasha's deep grunt let him know that the position was greatly appreciated.

"You ready?" His brother asked, hands squeezing Sesshomaru's waist.

"What?! No! Prep is a thing, Inuyasha!" the Omega growled, twitching in the demon grip as he remembered Rin's talk.

"It's really not necessary." the demon responded, voice sounding a bit smug.

"What do you mean it's not!" Sesshomaru growled, lip curling up to reveal a sharp canine. "The hell if I'll let you stick your dick in my ass without—FUCK!." he finished with a startled yelp. His hips jerked forward and suddenly he was rutting against the mattress, mouth agape as he gasped and tried to claw his way out of Inuyasha grasp

"Calm down." Inuyasha spoke, his voice dropping to a lower timbre. It was unlike anything Sesshomaru had ever heard from him before. Commanding and soothing all at once. The voice of an alpha taking charge.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru gasped trying to catch his breath.

"I'm three fingers deep in your ass right now. Do you still think you need prep?" Inuyasha queried curling his fingers and grinning when his mate cried out again

"Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru was panting, in a state of desperation and in search of completion. One of his feet kicked out behind him and caught Inuyasha in the thigh, but the demon didn't think anything of it. He only curled his fingers again, watching Sesshomaru writhe beneath him

"God, I'm gonna come if you keep doing that." the Hanyou moaned.

"You won't."

Sesshomaru whimpered, pushing back against the intrusion of Inuyasha's fingers, but as quickly as the sensation had started, it disappeared. The Hanyou's whimper transformed into a deep groan of frustration, and he turned his head just in time to see Inuyasha's tongue flick out along his fingers. He wanted to feel disgusted, but his cock jerked and he felt himself clench around nothing.

"Inuyasha! do something." Sesshomaru growled, dropping his face into a pillow. His toes flexed into the sheets and he tried to shove himself backward again but he was halted by hands on his waist. He froze, warm breath puffing against his back as Inuyasha panted softly against his skin. The gentle draft moved down, down, down until he felt the demon huffing against his entrance.

A rumble rolled through Inuyasha's chest, followed by a sweet croon, and Sesshomaru felt something warm and wet graze against him. He jerked forward but was tugged back rather roughly, the wet softness returning to lap at him experimentally.

"Inu-Inuyasha! That's…that's so…" Sesshomaru stuttered. He couldn't finish what he was going to say. Not when it felt so sinfully delicious. He dared to look back once more, inhaling sharply when he saw golden eyes glow like lantern light

The rut had won out.

The Hanyou heart crawled up his throat, but he swallowed the fear down as quickly as he could. He couldn't control his scent, however, and watched as the demon's nose wrinkled. The large male leaned down to rub his scent glands over Sesshomaru's ribcage, working his way up towards Sesshomaru's head. He stopped when his chin was hooked over the smaller man's shoulder, breath shuddering at that.

Sesshomaru's hips shifted restlessly and he felt Inuyasha press his weight down more insistently, noted the nudge of his cock against his ass. It wouldn't take much for the demon to end up where he wanted, but he did not attempt to do so. He had the Hanyou pinned, yes, but he was waiting for something. What was it?

A rough huff blew across Sesshomaru's flushed cheeks, the mattress shifting as Inuyasha adjusted behind him. There was another gentle thrust of his hips, but he offered nothing else. Sesshomaru rocked back and Inuyasha responded by pressing forward. The Hanyou repeated the action and Inuyasha ground into him more forcefully.

Permission? Was he actually waiting for Sesshomaru to say yes?

A trembling hand raised off the bed, delicate fingers sliding into a long hair. Inuyasha hummed softly, leaning into the touch, another croon winding its way through the air. The pair moved against each other slowly, testing the waters, waiting for the tension to ease. Something heavy settled in Sesshomaru's chest, twisting and pulling at his insides. Acceptance. There was a part of him that knew what was happening was too easy, that it wasn't going to be as straightforward as he wanted it to be. Somehow he was ok with that.

With a final sigh, he tipped his head up and to the side, his temple pressing to Inuyasha's cheek as he whispered. "Take me."

And Inuyasha did. It took only a moment for the demon to take his cock in hand and sink himself into Sesshomaru. It was swift and without fuss. Things became a blur for Sesshomaru after that, Inuyasha thrusting forward wildly and Sesshomaru yelping, twisting to try and bite at him. The demon pulled his head back to avoid the swipe of Sesshomaru's claws, a fierce bite placed on one of his shoulders shortly thereafter, he had finally marked him, he finally marked his mate, now he just has to calm his mate down. He tried to lap at the wound but Sesshomaru struck at him again, and he quickly dropped the full weight of his chest onto Sesshomaru's small frame, forcing him downwards.

Sesshomaru growled and spat, struggling beneath Inuyasha's bulk, but there was nothing he could do. He yowled as Inuyasha bit into his other shoulder, snarling viciously as blood dripped down his arms Just as quickly as the demon had bitten, he soothed the bites with his tongue, the movement of his hips unceasing. He groaned and hunched forward, pale skin already glistening with sweat as he battered his way deeper, seeking his ultimate completion.

The Hanyou quickly forgot about the bites. Every buck of Inuyasha's hips hit his hypersensitive prostate, and he wailed like a dog in heat that he was as it was assaulted. He felt fairly sure that he was going to pass out from the overstimulation. He snarled and hissed again, briefly stilling when he felt something thick and round forcing its way inside him.

Inuyasha's knot.

**"Take Alpha! Take and tie! Yours, yours, yours!" **Sesshomaru heard his Omega whining and calling for him.

Sesshomaru quit trying to squirm away then, instead of attempting to shove his hips back and take the rest of Inuyasha's length in. He wanted it!. He wanted it so badly he could taste it, was vibrating with the need to finally finish. Days of torture would finally end!.

Or so he thought.

With a violent shove, Inuyasha's knot breached Sesshomaru, and as quickly as he tied him, he seized Sesshomaru's wrists and crossed his arms over his chest, rolling onto his side and tucking his mate into his chest. His legs moved equally fast, tangling around a narrow waist and squeezing just in time to feel the smaller male seize up and scream.

The tie triggered Sesshomaru's orgasm, but it wasn't the sweet relief he had been expecting. It was pain. Excruciating pain he hadn't thought humanly possible. It felt as if a sharp current was racing up his spine, something made of both fire and frost. It flared outwards towards his fingertips and toes, swelled and twisted in his groin as he exploded. He squealed and tried to break away, but Inuyasha held him fast in an iron grip, his own body startlingly still.

The Hanyou felt the demon's cock pulse and twitch inside him, but it barely registered that Inuyasha was coming too. He was too preoccupied with the way he kept spurting. The way he tried to take in air, his lungs refusing to cooperate. He tried to lift his hips and bow his back, but he couldn't escape the demon's grasp All Sesshomaru could do was curl his fingers and screech, praying for it to stop.

A sharp bite to the back of his neck didn't silence him, but it did force his muscles to relax, his voice dropping to a level of choked sobs. Inuyasha had him in a stasis hold. And unlike the bites placed on his shoulder blades, Inuyasha didn't relinquish his grip. He held Sesshomaru's nape between his teeth, let the blood run over his tongue and out the side of his mouth, the Hanyou's body still held against his chest. Sesshomaru continued to spasm and seize, abdomen contracting painfully, toes twitching against Inuyasha's calf. Tears soaked the sheets beneath his face, his breathing a wet rattle as mucus shook in his lungs.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how long it lasted. A minute perhaps, maybe more. When his orgasm finally halted, the last of his seed lazily dripping down his cock, he took in the deepest breath he could muster, trembling arms pulling against the bonds of Inuyasha's hands. Thick fingers released him, his arms moving to wind around Sesshomaru's chest, one large palm pressed over the Hanyou's hammering heart.

He hiccupped, waiting for his tears to stop, something hazy in his mind telling him that he should feel betrayed, angry. But he didn't feel any of that. He actually felt strangely safe. Inuyasha had kept him safe, prevented him from hurting himself. The rut had kept him safe. He didn't understand it, but he knew it to be true all the same. It was instinctual.

Inuyasha's cock continued to twitch and throb, signifying that he wasn't done yet. Sesshomaru felt disturbingly pleased with that fact, even as uncontrollable shuddering wracked his body. The gentle drag of the demon tongue over the mating marks and his nape soothed Sesshomaru, if only minutely, and his soft crooning lulled the Hanyou closer to sleep, exhaustion weighing down his eyelids.

The flex of Inuyasha's hips against his backside was distracting, the tug of the knot forcing him to constrict around the thick length, but Sesshomaru couldn't find it in himself to care. He was covered in cum, but he was also drowning in the scent of Inuyasha. He was safe, secure, well cared for. He was in pain, but it was of a strange sort. Something he welcomed wholeheartedly, a tingling warmth overtaking him as Inuyasha continued to rock forward.

Nothing about what happened made sense, but to Sesshomaru, it didn't matter.

It felt right.

"It hurt." Sesshomaru said randomly, his voice distant. "The first time…it hurt."

Inuyasha paused in his grooming, brows downturned as he considered Sesshomaru's words.

"Which part?"

"When I came. I…it felt like somebody was trying to rip my muscles off my bones."

A strangled noise escaped Inuyasha then. It seems like his little brother wasn't told about that from his lessons, and if he really stopped to think about it, his brother did skip some important lessons when he was sulking. Sexual education probably wasn't something that he was taught when he had returned to his studies. At least, not the way Inuyasha had been taught.

He shuddered at the implications. Swallowed down the bile that threatened to rise in his throat and sigh.

"When Omegas go into heat, pain drives them to find an Alpha, someone to help create the next generation."

"I know that!" Sesshomaru whine. "That doesn't explain why it felt like I was being turned inside out." He huffed.

"It does." Inuyasha said gently, as he carefully groomed Sesshomaru's nape, carefully cleansing the bite mark he'd left. "When an omega goes through their first heat, it can be maddening. The desperation for relief is overwhelming. It's impossible to orgasm without being tied."

"That's why I couldn't come." Sesshomaru stated, voice flat. There was no question there, just a solemn acceptance.

"Yeah. And…when an omega finally does tie, they experience an agony that I'm told is indescribable." Inuyasha sigh at that as he holds Sesshomaru tightly near his body.

"It's supposed to hurt…to be memorable." Inuyasha murmured, sighing again after that. "It's meant to be a reminder as to why Alphas and Omegas shouldn't be separated. A biological response to ensure the survival of the species."

Sesshomaru sigh and nodded his head at that, he knows that they are different from humans, but somehow Sesshomaru was still having the thought of him being half-demon would change something, guess not. Sesshomaru smiled softly as his hand went to his neck and touching his mating mark.

"Does….. does that mean we are mates?" Sesshomaru asked as he holds Inuyasha hand near his chest, he snuggled to Inuyasha and hummed happily.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and smirked at that. "Yeah, we are mates."

And Sesshomaru grin at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun ^-^


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /WARNING/: This chapter contains, time skips and flashbacks, mention of pregnancy…..Or is it ;). and who knows what!. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciated.

"I know baby!... I will be fine, yes, yes and YES!...Ok bye."

Sesshomaru sigh as he hangs his phone up and grumbled at that, Inuyasha and his protective side! you would think that after 500 hundred years and four children he will learn how to chill down a little.

"It is Inuyasha again, isn't it." It wasn't a question it was a statement that had come from the dark-haired woman sitting across of him, she was wearing a beautiful yellow sundress with yellow high heels and sunglasses that were on top of her head. She looked at him as she lowered her menu to the table with one eyebrow-raising.

Sesshomaru gives a soft grunt at that as he shifts in his seat. "Yes, Rin it is him." Sesshomaru sigh again and look at his menu, he was wearing a white cotton shirt dress, with a white sneakers shoes, he was wearing his hair in a high ponytail with his sunglasses was on top of his head.

"Well, I don't fault him after all you are pregnant." Rin hum as she waves to the waiter, it was such a nice day and what better way than spending it outside.

"Not you too Rin." Sesshomaru whine at that. "I'm only TWO months and nothing more." He was pregnant and not cribbed!

"Yeah, yeah. Let's order some food." Rin hummed at that, making Sesshomaru sigh and nods his head as they ordered their food.

_._

_.._

…

_"As for my second wish_…

…

_.…_

_..…_

…_._

_"I want my friend to always stay with me, with them having a life span like mine." Inuyasha smiled softly at Midoriko imagining his friends' faces in front of him._

_Midoriko smiled at that softly, it seems like the demon lord had gained the heart of a human._

_"Done!" She smiled at him. With that, a warm golden light took hold of Inuyasha._

…

_.._

_._

* * *

500 hundred years had passed and a lot of things had changed in that long time. A lot of years had come and gone, but for Inuyasha and his pack, you could say it had gone with happiness.

Sango and Miroku had returned to their thirties, for that you could thank Inuyasha because it seems like he did make a wish on the jewel, no one knows how or why, and it seems like Inuyasha will keep it a secret no matter what happened until the day of his death it seems, they all decided to forget about it and enjoy their life, after all, how many humans could claim that they will be able to live for thousands of years. After that Sango become pregnant again with a boy, she had named him Kohaku, she said because she had always missed her little brother who had died when she was fifteen and her son remained her of him.

It seems like Kaede was included too, that had made Shippo really happy, he had practically kissed Inuyasha feet for that. (That until Inuyasha kicked him in the face telling him to man up!)

Now Kaede owns the biggest hospital in Tokyo, though the hospital is mainly for demons and Hanyous, humans don't even know about them with all of the spells demons and Hanyou's use to hide themselves.

Rin and Shippo had mated, right after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, they are now quite happy with two girls to raise, Rin owns a flower shop that she loved dearly and she always takes pride in her flowers that always take the first place in any competition and Shippo who works as a computer hacker, who would have known that the fox tricks work on something like that!

the oldest girl they have are named Hana she was born a full demon and that really had surprised them all but with time they get used to it, she has her mother's hair color and her father's eyes, and it seems like she shares her mother's love for flowers like her namesake.

The youngest named Ayame, she was born a full human that too had surprised them, Inuyasha though had taken one look and start laughing his ass off._ "It seems like you two don't like to do things halfway."_ he had said while laughing leaving everyone stunned. The girl have her father's hair colors and her mother's eyes, the problem she always loves playing tricks on them like the true fox demon her father is.

As for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, let is just say, their life is never boring. At first, Inuyasha was always worried that his brother would find someone even better than Inuyasha and leave him, but Sesshomaru had proved him that his worry was misplaced, so they have lived a really good life.

After their mating it seems like Sesshomaru had got pregnant after all, Inuyasha was worry not only at Sesshomaru for getting pregnant at that age but also for his reaction to their unborn pup, though the only thing Sesshomaru had shown was pure happiness and love, though having four pups with the fifth on the way could be tiring at times especially with them all being full demons.

Their first child was a Beta girl, they had named her Izayoi, because she really looked like Inuyasha's mother, with her beautiful blue eyes and black hair. It had made Inuyasha happy having a child that resample his mother even in her personality, who had thought that Izayoi would turn out to be such a mother hen. Though Izayoi had shown such love in fashion and art she had become a fashion designer for clothes, that is why Sesshomaru was forced to wear all of the clothes she designs even if it was for women, Sesshomaru has no complained though the clothes his daughter make are always comfortable. Did they mention that his daughter is worldwide famous.

Sesshomaru's next pregnancy is what had made Inuyasha's worry after all Sesshomaru was pregnant with a triple this time, it had happened 300 hundred years after Izayoi was born, and let's just say that Inuyasha didn't get any sleep the whole pregnancy.

The firstborn of the triples was an Alpha boy with the name of Shiro, he has a white hair and light blue eyes, so he was the one who was easy to not mix with the other two, though he was really brash like how Inuyasha was when he was younger, he did grow up to be a responsible person like his father. He now owns the best law firm in the country with Sango as the co-owner beside him, the two of them had wanted to bring Justice to the world as they had said so they have built their firm.

The middle child was named Noe he was also an Alpha, he has a silver hair and golden eyes, he had always loved to follow the rules even when he was young, he had practically forced his brothers to follow them when their parents weren't at home. So because of that, he had become the chief of the police forces. With Shippo working alongside with him.

And the youngest was Sora which was a Beta, with his silver hair and yellow eyes, you could say that Izayoi had middle with his life too much, that he started becoming obsessed with art but you could say that his painting was always a beautiful masterpiece. He was in France now studying art, and what a better place for that then Paris the city of beauty and love, though he would return in three years if things go as he had planned.

You could say that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are really very proud of their children, who had made their own path to walk in their life.

Sesshomaru, in the end, didn't want to be away from his home, after all, he had had four children to take care of and with a fifth on the way, he decided to become a writer and what relief it had been, to be free and able to write what you want to write about, his fantasies books were always on the best seals in Tokyo.

And lastly Inuyasha, it seems with Inuyasha's emotionless face and a killer mind, he had opened his own company that had become later companies around the world, though it didn't save him frown his arch enemy. A.K.A. paperwork! at least it did mean that he would be able to make a good place for demons and Hanyou's to work in safety, he would bear the paperwork that comes with the job. Inuyasha was thankful to Miroku the co-owner, at least now he won't be the only one who had to face the horror of the papers.

Yes. You could say that in the end, everything had worked well for them all.

* * *

"DAMMNT!" Screamed a black-haired woman as she gets out of the well.

Kagome scowl at the well once again, it has been three years since she had come back from that era, and it seems like no matter what she did, she won't be able to return to that time.

Kagome was sure that the slut who was after the lord was the reason after all the handsome lord did chose her in the end! Right? Well, that doesn't matter now, she has to find a way to return back to that era.

She huffed as she gets out of the shrine, you could say that the years had not treated her kindly as it should have been.

After she had returned she had realized that the demon lord had not followed her, so she had tried to return back to get him, only to discover that the well will not send her back or anything, it had return to its original self, just another useless well.

Kagome was sure that the bitch had had something to do with that, but she couldn't return back so she was stuck in her time again.

Her grades had fallen because of her absents, so because of that she had to repeat a whole year once again, she had practically seen her friends graduate before her! Even that boy! Hugo… Hogo or something had refused to go out with her!

And I mean who would do that! she was pretty and smart and even funny, so why in the name of hells everything had turned against her?

She saw as people walked to go to the sacred tree and made wishes on the shrine, today there was a festival she didn't even care about the people who had come to take bless from this old dusty shrine.

She glared at them until she saw something had made her froze in her place. She saw the demon lord with his pack walking into the shrine and she smirked, it seems like the demon lord did come for her after all. But what had made her blood boiled was that bitch who was holding Inuyasha's hand gently and laughing softly at him, and was she pregnant? That had made Kagome seethe she start walking to the bitch ready to kill her in the spot.

* * *

Inuyasha and the pack had made a plan to go to the festival tonight, after all, they all had an off day today and tomorrow, so why wouldn't they enjoy their time together, it had been such a long time since they all had enjoyed the time as a pack with their busy lives.

Rin who was wearing a pink kimono and Shippo who was wearing an orange Yukata were happily watching their 13 and 7 years old daughters playing with the games, and talking with Kaede about her traveling to the mainland last month.

Sango who was wearing a smoky sundress and Miroku who was wearing his suit were next to the food stand waiting for their 15 years old son Kohaku to order what he wants, for a fifteen years old he sometimes acts like a five in the presence of food.

Sesshomaru was wearing a beautiful icy blue kimono with a royal blue obi, (after all only women's clothes fit him he was 7 months pregnant now), was holding Inuyasha's hand gently as Inuyasha was wearing his fire-rat robs tonight with black boots.

Izayoi who was wearing a green kimono was beside Noe who was wearing a black Yukata holding his hand and laughing with him, Inuyasha always teased them on their slow courtship, after all the two of them were engaged to each other and on their way to becoming mates.

Shiro was beside the four of them wearing his suit, he was telling them all about Sora, it seems like their youngest had found a tough nut to crack like how Inuyasha was, and he wanted her as his mate, though it would have gone well if she didn't throw pink paint on him.

That had made Sesshomaru laugh softly, their youngest have no tactic when it comes to befriended others, at Sesshomaru's laugh Inuyasha give a soft smile, he really loves when his mate laugh it always made him warm inside. Inuyasha was about to open his mouth when he stopped and sniffed the air and growled softly.

"Dad is everything alright?" Asked Shiro as he looked at his father, at that everyone stopped and looked at Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha in concern, when he saw where Inuyasha was looking he start scowling hard.

"Mom?" Izayoi called raising an eyebrow at that, she called the rest of the pack, maybe they would know what was wrong with her parents.

the pack reached them just in time, as after only a few second a human female reached them and jumped at Sesshomaru ready to attack, Inuyasha was fast enough that he was able to throw her away before any harm come near his mate.

"MOM!" They yelled as the saw their mom was about to be attacked and rush for him. "Are you Ok?" Asked Noe as he looked at his mother, he then growled at the human girl and was ready to attack her if it wasn't for Inuyasha glare.

"KAGOME!" Mrs. Higurashi called as she and Grandpa Higurashi start running to reach her. When they did they helped her to stand and looked at the person who did it.

"Is she your daughter?" Inuyasha asked coldly with a glare that made them shiver.

"Y-Yes." Mrs. Higurashi said as she looked at the stranger, after a few minutes she paled as she figures out who he was.

"Well then, may I ask why she had attacked my pregnant wife?" He hissed at them, he really had had enough of that bitch.

"WHAT?" Grandpa Higurashi yelled looking at Kagome in disbelieve. "Why would you do such a thing Kagome?" He asked her looking from the demon lord to her and back.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Kagome yelled then she points at Sesshomaru. "She stole him from ME." She glared at Sesshomaru.

At that Inuyasha raises his eyebrow at her. "Look her bitch." Inuyasha hiss making them all look at him. "I have never met you before now, so why my WIFE would steal ME from YOU."

"B-but…." Kagome stuttered. What did that bitch do to Inuyasha?! she glared at her and attacked again only for Shiro and Noe to hold her down.

Mrs. Higurashi gasped at that and looked at her daughter in shock. Noe pressed a pressure point in Kagome's neck making her lose consciousness. After that Noe and Shiro let go of her as she slumped to the ground.

Inuyasha looked at the bitch and 'tched' at her. "Well, that answers everything." He murmurs then looked at Mrs. Higurashi. "I will see you all in court." He said as he turned around he walked until he reached Sesshomaru and hold him gently. "Are you Ok?" He asked Sesshomaru, only to see his mate nods his head, Inuyasha gives a soft sigh at that and nodded his head in return. "Let's go." He called out, with that the gang walked beside Inuyasha, leaving the Higurashi family in shock.

* * *

It has been two months since the bitch's accident, after that, you could say Inuyasha was not forgiven what nearly had happened to his pregnant mate, in the end, the bitch was sent to a mental institution because she started talking about demons and Hanyous and whatnot, because of that the judge had said she was mentally unstable, so in the end, they finally get rid of that bitch.

Sesshomaru was now in Kaede's hospital, he had gone into labor four days after the curt. You could see Inuyasha passing in the waiting room, Izayoi was trying to calm him softly. Hell! Even Sora had come three days ago and now he was sitting on one of the chairs looking at his father then at his sketchbook then at his father again. Shiro and Noe were talking to one another and looking at their father trying to suppress their laughs, even after four children their father was a worrywart when it comes to their mother.

Rin was sitting with Shippo trying to convenes him about having another child, poor Shippo his face was green from all the screams he was hearing.

Sango and Miroku couldn't come, they were on babysitting duty so they didn't have any time, but they did say they will come after Rin and Shippo return.

"Inuyasha!" Kaede said as she entered the waiting room, she looked at Inuyasha they smiled and shakes her head softly at him. "Sesshomaru is fine he is waiting for you." She said before he was able to open his mouth. They blink and Inuyasha disappears.

"Wow. That was fast." Sora said as he stands up heading to his mother's room with everyone followed him from behind.

* * *

Inuyasha open his mate room and come inside, he saw his mate holding a pink bundle and cooing softly at it, Inuyasha smiled at that and cleared his throat a little.

Sesshomaru looked up from his daughter and grin waving to Inuyasha to come near him, Inuyasha comply as he walked until he reached the bed and sat on the edge, he kissed Sesshomaru's forehead gently and looked at their daughter, she has a soft white hair with golden yellow eyes.

"What is her name?." Inuyasha hummed softly and croon to the little girl who had to start cooing and laughing.

Sesshomaru smiled at that as he felt Inuyasha embraced him softly. "I was thinking of Saya." He said and looked at her.

"What a beautiful name." Inuyasha sigh and looked at 'Saya'. "Saya it is." He grins as Saya starts laughing and stretching her hands to Inuyasha.

"Knock, knock!" Izayoi said happily as she looked at her parents, the pack entered looking at the girl as they surrounded their parent.

"What is her name?" Rin said as she starts cooing softly making the baby smile.

"Saya!" Sesshomaru laughed softly at Rin.

"Well, Hello everyone!." They all turn their heads to the door to see Sango and Miroku coming with Kaede and the kids, they were holding balloons, cake, drinks, and sweets in their hand.

Everyone was smiling and laughing, taking a turn in carrying Saya, for them life was beautiful.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru softly and smiled, who would have known that his little brother was his true happiness, he would always be grateful not only for Sesshomaru but for his friends too, after all, they did save him from himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO what do you think?
> 
> That is the end, I hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL, how was it?
> 
> A role-reverse story! Finally!
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Read and Review.
> 
> and let me knew what you think, I am always open to suggestions.
> 
> Nazaki-Sama


End file.
